


I'm sure I'm not

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, pseudopregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: ∴私设精灵光x奥卢斯.玛尔.亚希纳帝国科学家被邪恶的光之战士掳走的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无论如何也想看奥卢斯被这样那样，遗憾身处极地只能自己动手丰衣足食。  
> PS.发到ao3的是精修后的版本，和发到微博上的会有些许不一样。

　发情期到了。  
奥卢斯突然认识到了这一点，嘛，信息素的味道已经飘进了他自己的鼻子，“唔...现在是先回房间比较好吧...”奥卢斯盯着手头马上就要完成的报告看了一会儿，还是决定先回房间，毕竟这次情况特殊。  
距离他被救回来并软禁已经两个来月了，虽说他现在的“主人”加雇主并没有为难他，在他承诺不作反抗后就拆掉了他身上的以太锁链并给他准备了新衣服，还为他提供了精良的实验设备和充足的资金让他研究生命体重构与以太重聚。  
哪怕那位精灵已经向他委婉的表达爱意，他也十分欣赏这个强大又温柔的精灵，但说到底是被囚禁着，有时那个精灵看他时那种打量猎物的目光让他有些瑟缩，更何况对方还是一位有着强大精神力的alpha。  
现在发情期已经近在咫尺。从前的发情期，奥卢斯都是用类信息素度过，这次......类信息素的骤然停用会让omega的发情期更加凶猛，奥卢斯几乎肯定精灵会趁着这个机会标记他。奥卢斯的脚步在发情期的影响下变得有些沉重，但身体的状况不容他等待，他只能强打起精神为自己准备渡过发情期必要的东西。  
水，干毛巾，一点高热量的食品和一点水果，这些本该由他的alpha准备，可惜军医长一心投身于科研，到现在也没有与一位alpha建立长期关系。由此，他为自己的发情期做准备已经十分娴熟，还有就是......奥卢斯摸了摸床头柜上平时放按摩棒的地方——“要是有那个在就好了...”  
发情期的逐渐袭来影响了人族的听力与感知力，直到精灵打开他房间的门，奥卢斯才意识到精灵回来了。  
—————

太阳快落山时，莱斯特终于回到了自家门口的以太之光前。  
作为海德林的使徒，莱斯特的日子不算清闲，但这位意外成为光之战士的高级魔法师并不像其他光之战士一样乐于助人，而是沉迷于古代魔法的研究与复原。然而最近他的魔法研究进度戛然而止，究其原因，是那位他从战场上捡回来的军医长对实验材料的需求仿佛是一个无底洞，而莱斯特由于种种原因只能整个艾欧泽亚给奥卢斯跑腿。  
今天，他花了一个上午的时间去找田园郡的哥布林们要加工后的精制金属；下午，想起奥卢斯前几天提到的落在他曾经的临时住所里的实验资料，莱斯特又跑到基拉巴尼亚，溜进了已经被封锁的实验员临时住所。  
军医长的房门锁构造复杂，不过使用一个以太的小把戏就能轻易打开。房间里的样子与莱斯特想象中的差了很多：没有堆积如山的文件、没有危险且不知名的化学品，只是一个布置简单但非常整洁的独居卧室。莱斯特在书桌旁的抽屉里找到了奥卢斯提到的资料，同时还有一个意外的发现——一个小保险箱。  
　　保险箱不大，只有精灵的胳膊长，如果不是莱斯特眼尖，可能真的发现不了这个被置放在衣柜角落里的小玩意。这里已经断电许久，可小保险箱还能正常工作，尽职尽责的守护着主人的秘密。  
莱斯特挑了挑眉毛。虽然被俘虏让奥卢斯有些沮丧，但从他的行为来看，他并不十分在意自己的立场而是更看重自己的研究。对于在莱斯特面前利用帝国的资料，他也并不避讳，莱斯特甚至还帮他从他的旧实验室里扛回一台青磷水发电机。  
　　莱斯特十分好奇保险箱里究竟放了什么。这么长时间，他从未听奥卢斯提起过这个保险箱，莱斯特猜这里面的东西应该不重要。但作为光之战士，莱斯特觉得自己有责任确认这保险箱里的东西不会对艾欧泽亚造成威胁。毕竟这个尺寸的保险箱，能放的东西太多了——比如帝国的机密文件，或者尖端武器的设计图。  
　　但莱斯特并不急于知道真相，因为今天早上见到奥卢斯的那一刻，这位敏锐的alpha就意识到奥卢斯的发情期快要到了。可能奥卢斯本人都没注意到自己快要发情，吃早餐的时候还在叨咕他的新假设，但信息素的味道若有若无的传来，omega还总是无意识地抚摸自己的后颈——这是omega一种不自觉的保护机制。本意是保护自己，但在alpha眼中却是赤裸裸的暗示。莱斯特已经准备好陪伴这个可怜的omega渡过发情期了。  
　　  
以太波动具象化为紫色的光晕，再一转眼莱斯特就已经回到了自家门前，他安静的走向奥卢斯的卧室，他的鼻子告诉他omega已经准备好迎接他了。

“我亲爱的玛尔阁下，您今天过得好吗？”莱斯特反手把门锁好，从后方将娇小的人族拥进怀里。  
“我亲爱的莱斯特，如你所见我已经进入了发情期，如果不是这个弄得我没法继续实验我一定会很好。事实证明我的新假设是正确的，莱斯你要是能.....”奥卢斯的话被精灵的吻打断，精灵温柔但带有侵略性的封住他的嘴，安抚着试图掩饰自己不安的omega。不得不说这十分有用，莱斯特能感觉到他原本有些躁动的信息素安静下来，与他的信息素纠缠。  
——————

精灵炽热的吻让奥卢斯好受了一些，他眯起眼睛享受alpha的安抚，“莱斯……帮我解开衣服……”他抓着精灵的衣角请求道。发情期让他的声音变得比平时更加柔软。alpha显然无法拒绝这样的邀请，莱斯特利索地脱下奥卢斯的白色大褂起身挂到椅背上，随手把从奥卢斯宿舍里拿来的资料扔在了桌子上。奥卢斯突然眼前一亮！！：“那是我的实验记录！莱斯你去了我的旧宿舍！”  
莱斯特回身继续他的动作。  
“有了那个，应该基本可以确认以太重聚需要的媒介物了....”  
莱斯特脱下他的衬衫。  
“啊，莱斯，我突然想到我的旧宿舍里还有一本帝国的书似乎也会用上，要不你再去帮我找找？”  
莱斯特解开他的皮带，扯掉他的裤子，摸上他的腰。  
“.....唔！”莱斯特成功地夺回了奥卢斯的注意力——非常规但有效的——奥卢斯这才发现自己已经不知什么时候被莱斯特压在身下，alpha的信息素已然侵入了他的感官，过不了多久，alpha还要侵入他的身体，让信息素覆盖他身上的每个角落……  
　　“好热…莱斯，我好热，快做点什么……”奥卢斯特有的进攻性在发情期没有减弱半分，反而更加露骨地体现出来。  
　　他压着用亲吻安抚他的alpha的头往下按，但他的alpha并没有停止抚弄他的身体，反而继续用亲吻安抚他，“没事的亲爱的，别急，放松一点。和我说说你以前的发情期吧，你之前是用什么渡过发情期的呢？”  
“呜...抑...抑制剂...”奥卢斯有些心虚的撇开目光。  
当然不是抑制剂。  
在奥卢斯遇到芝诺斯之前，他还只是一名研究所的籍籍无名的普通职员，偷偷进行在帝国属于违禁的以太实验。为了空出时间，他从进入研究所起就一直使用强效的类信息素渡过发情期。只要将类信息素溶剂注入生殖腔，就能够将通常持续一周左右的发情期压缩到三天时间。omega发情期法定休假时长是十天，奥卢斯就利用这中间七天的时间差偷偷进行违禁实验。  
“这样啊，那一定很辛苦吧。说起来，我没在你房间里找到抑制剂呢，倒是找到一个保险箱，里面有装什么东西吗？”莱斯特说完都想抽自己两巴掌，套话生硬的不行还破坏气氛，没想到奥卢斯突然红了脸，嗫嚅着回答他：“那里面...没有，没放什么东西，只是一些文件而已...”  
当然不是文件而已。  
既然是要注入生殖腔里，那么总该有个注入工具吧......这个长6星寸，直径大概两指半，附带震动和加热功能，用帝国制橡胶和帝国精密机械技术制造的注入工具，现在正存放在他的主人奥卢斯的保险箱里。  
‘那箱子里装了一个我发情期自慰用的假阳具’，奥卢斯想想都让他的脸又红了几分，然而莱斯特看着他躲闪的目光和通红的脸，又敏锐的抓住了奥卢斯所说的“文件”二字，警惕了起来。  
　　……歪打正着。不过现在，还是先把他的发情期度过了再说。  
　　莱斯特这样想着，没有过多的纠结于此，让轻吻落在奥卢斯的脖颈，伸手向他身后探去。他已经让omega忍耐的够久了，omega已经变得湿润而柔软，迎接他的入侵。两根手指在穴口按揉了一下就刺进了奥卢斯的身体里，就着体液的润滑抽插几下后便在最深处撑开。下身突然传来的饱胀感让奥卢斯猛地扯住床单，他的眼角变得湿润，另一只手推了推莱斯特的肩膀。但他实在是太虚弱了，发情期带走了他本来就不大的力气，这一点点推拒只换来了alpha安抚的一个吻。  
“乖，放松一点。”嘴上说着安慰的话，手上的动作却没停下，并趁着奥卢斯因他的深吻分神时又刺入一根手指，在omega的身体里戳刺。  
奥卢斯抓住莱斯特的胳膊又放开，试图阻止莱斯特带来的快感，却被他惩罚性质的按在了敏感点上。  
“唔！啊啊...”alpha的动作激得奥卢斯流出眼泪，又被他温柔的吻掉，莱斯特按住奥卢斯乱动的腰，抽出深埋在奥卢斯体内的手指撑开奥卢斯的穴口，确认已经十分柔软后暂时离开了奥卢斯的身体。  
他的omega已经准备好了。  
性器抵上穴口轻轻磨蹭，在omega的注视下推进他的身体里。

好热，和平时用的按摩棒完全不一样....好深啊....奥卢斯发出一声可怜的呜咽。omega的天性让进入十分顺利，奥卢斯能感觉到alpha圆润的头部蹭过自己体内的敏感点，再深入，刮过自己的生殖腔入口，最后抵在肠道深处——按摩棒可没法进这么深。仅仅是被填满，奥卢斯都能感觉到丝丝缕缕的快感涌向脊椎，自己的生殖腔正兴奋地一股一股涌出温热的淫液，那里已经准备好接受真正的alpha的入侵。但即使不（算）是初经人事，货真价实的alpha性器还是带来了可怖的压迫感，奥卢斯随着莱斯特的抽动抓挠着床单，生理性的泪水不受控制的流下。  
莱斯特还算体贴，虽然omega的内壁已经饥渴的吸吮着他，他还是给了这个小家伙一点适应的时间。莱斯特俯下身，轻咬奥卢斯的耳朵和脖颈让奥卢斯放松下来。可发情omega对触碰那么敏感，兴奋的alpha下手又不知轻重，奥卢斯被他刺激得浑身瘫软，甬道抽搐着裹紧他的性器。  
“等等....呜，先不要动....”  
奥卢斯还没说完，alpha就加重了在他身体里面抽动的速度，饱满的头部反复蹭过内壁，蹭得奥卢斯连声呻吟，他难耐的摆动腰部，试图让Alpha撞上他的敏感点。  
“别乱动啊，怎么突然就不乖了。”莱斯特腾出一只手按住omega的腰部。  
“太过了……”奥卢斯拉着莱斯特的手抚上自己的小腹，“肚子里面…撞到了就太舒服了……干什么……啊！嗯啊……”  
莱斯特紧咬着牙，alpha的侵略欲被omega越来越浓的发情气息激发出来，他能感觉到omega的生殖腔在他不断地撞击下被打开了一个小口，不断诱惑他继续深入。他一把按住奥卢斯的腰，依着自己的节奏大开大合的操干起来，软肉被一下下的捣弄，饱满的头部刮得奥卢斯汁水横流，过度的快感似乎摧毁了他的意志，平时伶牙俐齿的嘴现在只能发出模糊不清的求饶，咿咿呀呀的大概是在祈求alpha不要弄坏他。  
但是alpha的举动则证明了他的示弱完全无效，莱斯特暴涨的阴茎开始一下下撞在奥卢斯的生殖腔口。奥卢斯发出一声窒息般的惊泣，放弃了自己的最后一道防线。

——————  
莱斯特暗红色的眼睛此时因为血液涌动变得鲜红，omega发情时爆发的信息素总是会让alpha失控。他要紧牙关冲刺撞开生殖腔口，待那里变得柔软之后一下撞进生殖腔。  
然而他并没有接受到自己预想中omega的挣扎。身下的omega发出被快意感染的呻吟，微微眯起眼睛感受着生殖腔被撑开的快感。  
莱斯挑了挑眉毛。看来他并不是第一个涉足这片禁地的人。  
虽然他没有在奥卢斯身上感受到其他alpha的痕迹，但奥卢斯显然不是第一次被入侵生殖腔了。这个事实让他有些微妙的不爽，嫉妒让他的力道失控，在omega最脆弱的地方粗暴的抽插，直到omega在他的后背上留下一道抓痕，他才从嫉妒的漩涡中解脱出来。  
“对不起，弄疼你了吧。”他低头柔声安慰奥卢斯。是啊，无论奥卢斯在遇到他之前有没有别的伴侣，他都不应该因为这种omega的本能苛责奥卢斯。 奥卢斯伸手环上莱斯特的肩膀，“只要......我.....”，莱斯特没听清，低下头把自己凑到奥卢斯嘴边，奥卢斯却红着脸把头撇开：“没听清就……嗯啊，就算了。”  
“你现在比平时可爱多了。”莱斯特将他的生殖腔捣弄的汁水横流，眼看着omega快要到达极限，他却又在最深住停下，然后调整位置躺下，让奥卢斯靠在他的怀里。就在奥卢斯（按照平常自己动手的经验）以为已经结束的时候，alpha的阴茎跳动了几下，结开始膨胀成原来的一倍大，卡在了奥卢斯的生殖腔里。  
“呜！？”奥卢斯只是听说过alpha的阴茎有这个功能，但他自己还是第一次被成结，生殖腔传来的胀痛让他不安分的挣扎，但莱斯特安稳的胳膊环着他、莱斯特的信息素包裹着他、莱斯特的心跳仿佛有魔力一般让他平静下来，他的挣扎最后变成了撒娇一般的磨蹭。  
成结内射时的平静让他们两个的神经放松下来，尤其是莱斯特，他这一天忙的不行，甚至都还没歇会。  
“莱斯......”奥卢斯的声音轻的像是羽毛落在水里。  
“我在”  
“密码是141592。”  
“.....你说什么？”  
“我房间衣橱里的那个保险箱。别装了，我知道你好奇那里面是什么，真以为我发现不了吗？”omega甚至没有睁开眼睛，懒懒地靠在莱斯特的怀里，揭穿莱斯特自以为隐藏的很好的小秘密。莱斯特别开了视线，奥卢斯见他不回话，笑了笑：“想看就去看看吧，那对你来说不应该保密。啊，随便帮我从我房间那一本蓝色书皮封面有烫金字的书，我忘记它叫什么名字了。”  
“......什么都瞒不住你啊”莱斯特把怀里的omega抱得更紧，让他紧贴着自己的胸膛，以防他转过来看到自己的发红的脸颊，“你现在先好好休息，我过两天再去帮你拿好不好？”  
“可我很需要这本书，我感觉发情期已经快结束了，你就...啊啊....”他的话被莱斯特打断了，因为莱斯特挺动了一下埋在奥卢斯生殖腔里的结。 “你的发情期结束了吗？”莱斯特反问他。  
“莱斯......”奥卢斯回头，用那双颜色比他浅一点的眼睛温顺地看着他，omega的脸上还泛着潮红、挂着泪痕，那副惹人怜爱的样子让alpha没法拒绝。  
被奥卢斯这么看了一会儿，alpha别开了视线，将已经软化的性器抽离，“我先陪你洗个澡，一会儿你乖乖的睡觉，我半个星时就回来....别笑，站得起来吗？跟我去浴室。”  
“我好累，想让莱斯特抱我过去。”他可怜巴巴地继续撒娇。  
“真拿你没办法。”莱斯特显然特吃这一套。他翻身下床把奥卢斯打横抱起来。 他刚来的时候，用害怕的眼神看着自己的样子多可爱，现在已然变成了一个小魔王。  
在浴室里帮奥卢斯仔仔细细的清理干净，把他弄得热乎乎后，莱斯特把他抱回房间盖好被子，“好了，睡吧。我回来做好晚餐之后叫你。”奥卢斯点点头，舒服地在床上伸了个懒腰，“我知道了，别担心。你还记得书的样子吧，就是……”  
“行了！快点休息！”  
“好吧好吧....”奥卢斯翻了个身，闭上眼睛。莱斯特待到他呼吸平稳之后，才转头离开了房间，发动以太传送。

 

奥卢斯听到莱斯特离开的声音，从床上爬起来。  
　　“半个星时...嘛，只要在他回来之前躺好就行，我就是去观察一下实验进度....”他随便给自己找了个借口，睡衣外面披上他的大褂朝地下室里的实验室走去。

 

“嗯......”实验结果不出所料，奥卢斯排除了以太重聚需要的最后一种错误的媒介，他的实验在今天有了突破性的进展。  
“重聚果然是用以太凝聚同样的媒介才能让效率最大化吗....那么我需要....”他在实验室里踱来踱去，构思着下一步需要的资源，走着走着突然腿一软摔倒在地，“唔....怎么回事....”他想撑身站起来，小腹火烧一般的疼痛却突然席卷而来。他捂着肚子倒在地上，他感觉到自己的意识越来越模糊，‘莱斯回来……肯定会生气的……’他眼前一黑，失去了意识。


	2. Chapter 2

　　 “天啊......这世界上怎么会有在发情期支使alpha帮他跑腿的omega.....”趁着晚霞还没有散去，莱斯特避开守卫，飞快地走在阿拉米格的小巷里。路线已经烂熟于心，莱斯特再一次溜进奥卢斯的宿舍，轻巧地关上门。这栋建筑已经好久不通电了，莱斯特举起自己散发着钻石光辉的幻杖当做移动光源。奥卢斯要的那本书很好找，就在床头柜上，莱斯特把书揣进怀里，转头来到衣柜前。  
输入密码后，保险箱应声而开，里面隐隐约约能看见两个盒子的轮廓。莱斯特将幻仗举得近了一点，照亮保险箱的内部，把那个小一点的盒子拿了出来，打开。  
......  
莱斯特拿起奥卢斯的“注射器”。  
“......”  
居然是这个……亏我之前还以为是什么机密文件，他要是老老实实说了我就不用跑过来这里爬出来翻墙玩了。莱斯特无奈的摇摇头，把奥卢斯的“注射器”随手搁到口袋里，转身伸手拿出另一个盒子。  
盒子的右上角印有帝国的国旗，金属制的盒身闪闪发亮，上面用帝国文字写着什么。他伸手摸过这些文字，可惜他唯一能看懂的只有字母“Ω”。  
“抑制剂吗....”  
不，不是，是类信息素。  
值得一提的是，类信息素这种特殊药品在加雷马是不对普通公民贩售的。自从奥卢斯被芝诺斯选中加入第12军团， 曾经从黑市里购买高价自制类信息素的日子就成为了历史：芝诺斯给了他30支帝国首都的实验室生产的类信息素，这是他发明皇太子的刀鞘的奖品。这一般只供贵族使用，比起黑市贩卖的，不仅纯度更高，效果更好，而且没有什么副作用，至少不会由于过于刺激而导致生殖腔受伤流血；一点点头晕还在奥卢斯的接受范围内。  
　　  
它更加贴近真正alpha的信息素，甚至会像真正的alpha信息素一样与其他alpha的信息素对抗。  
　　  
然而这些莱斯特并不知情，他打开盒子，看到里面已经空了大半，只剩下三小管浅蓝色的液体，以及一张手写的卡片。是奥卢斯的笔迹，上面记录着一个个日期，和他的发情周期基本吻合。莱斯特总觉得这不像是抑制剂，但又说不上来哪里有问题。  
在这里冥思苦想不会有用，他把这个盒子也抱在怀里，发动了以太传送。

 

莱斯特回到了家门口。似乎和他走时一样，可他敏锐地捕捉到空气中一丝异常的香味，他心中起疑，小心地推开门，意外地发现omega浓郁的信息素味已经充满了整栋房子。  
“....该不会！”他丢下手里的东西奔向奥卢斯的卧室，里面没个人影，那股味道反而还淡了不少。他立刻扭头跑下楼冲进奥卢斯的实验室，推开门果不其然看到奥卢斯倒在实验室的地上。  
莱斯特不知道他离开的这一会儿发生了什么，让原本已经安定下来的omega向初次发情期一样爆发。他咬了一口自己的舌头，让自己在信息素的攻势下保持清醒。他轻轻叫了奥卢斯一声，没有得到回应，在确认奥卢斯身上没有外伤之后，他小心把奥卢斯抱在怀里带回奥卢斯的卧室。  
omega显然不会因为地点转移就苏醒过来，莱斯特撩起奥卢斯后颈处的头发露出后颈上的腺体，张嘴咬了下去。

 

—————

奥卢斯一直在做梦。  
他梦见自己回到了研究所，坐在他的魔导椅子上紧张的完成灵魂离体实验的最后验证，研究所外打斗的声音越来越近，他却不能停下手中的动作。有人砸开了他的研究所的大门，出人意料的只有四个人。他坐在魔导飞行器上准备进行灵魂离体的第一次实战，可是，嘭，他的飞行器被那个恶魔一般、长着黑色鳞片的高大奥拉用大剑劈烂了引擎。  
他从飞行器上狼狈地摔下来，看见奥拉身后的精灵。是莱斯！他向莱斯求救，可那个精灵却用冷酷凌厉的眼神看着他，仿佛在看一匹落入陷阱的猎物。  
风元素从精灵幻杖的宝石上呼啸而出，可他的腿和胳膊都动不了，唯一能做的只有扭过头去，却无法避开暴风的攻击。暴风正打在他的脖子上，尖锐的痛感从后颈传导到心脏，他发出无声的尖叫，意识越来越昏沉。

——————

“奥卢.....奥卢斯！”  
昏昏沉沉间好像听到谁在叫自己，奥卢斯虚弱的呻吟了一声，缓缓睁开眼睛。

“你终于醒了！别怕，我回来了，告诉我有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“莱斯......”梦里精灵可怕的神情，逐渐被眼前精灵带着关切与歉意的脸盖过，让他宽下心来的同时又有点想哭。他什么也没说，只是一个劲的往精灵怀里蹭，手抓着精灵的衣服不肯松开。  
莱斯特握住他的手，轻轻拍着他的后背，“抱歉，我不该把你一个人留在家的。好了...已经没事了，别担心。你现在还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“哪里都不舒服...”奥卢斯的声音听起来闷闷的，“我感觉我的关节像生锈一样，我的身体好烫，我的小腹.....生殖腔那里像着了火，还有我的后颈，我的腺体那里像是被人狠狠咬了一口。”  
“别的不说，你的腺体的确被人咬了一口。我回来的时候看到你倒在地上，信息素已经失控，所以给了你一个临时标记。我已经用幻术消去你的伤口了，还会疼说明你体内的信息素与我的信息素互相排斥。”  
奥卢斯闻言从莱斯特怀里抬起头，“不应该啊，排异只发生在alpha之间，在你之前我从来没有和别的alpha....”  
“亲爱的，我在你的房间里找到了这个，”莱斯特把装着浅蓝色液体的小管子递给奥卢斯，“这应该不是抑制剂吧？”  
奥卢斯盯着管子看了一会，突然明白过来：“啊！高纯度类信息素用久了也会和alpha的信息素排斥！完全忘了这回事了，都是因为实验马上就要成功......对了莱斯，我的书你一定拿回来了吧？”一提到实验，奥卢斯的精神似乎好了不少。

“....你的肚子还疼的厉害吗？”

“那本书已经绝版了，想要再弄一本还要回帝国首都的图书馆借，莱斯你一定给我拿回来了对不对？”  
alpha看着奥卢斯期待的眼神，叹了一口气：“当然，我已经拿回家（并扔在了门口的地上）了，你的发情期结束后我再给你。”

奥卢斯感觉莱斯特似乎变得狡猾了一点。  
不过，现在他的alpha已经回到他身边，alpha的信息素减轻了之前小腹被火焰灼伤一般的痛感，取而代之的情潮从大脑沿着他的血管涌向他下腹部的生殖腔，他能感觉到那里重新为面前的alpha打开，流出温热的体液。  
他的身体已经作好了被粗暴对待的准备，可眼前的alpha迟迟没有动作，只是用信息素安抚他。  
这可不行。

奥卢斯抓着精灵衣角的手沿着精灵的紧实的腰线攀上精灵的胸膛，另一只手向下，指尖点在精灵胯部的鼓包上。他听到精灵的抽气声。  
“莱斯...那就不要让我一直等着呀......”奥卢斯褪下莱斯特的裤子色情的抚弄着他的性器，眼神在精灵的脸和胯间流转，赤裸裸地暗示着精灵。  
“这才像个发情期omega的样子，”莱斯特抓住omega在他胸前乱摸的手送到自己嘴边亲吻他的指节，另一只手滑进omega的睡衣爱抚他的腰侧。仅仅是抚摸和亲吻就让敏感的omega发出色情的喘息声，莱斯特把奥卢斯的裤子褪到大腿，腿间已经湿了一片，“你看，水流了这么多，你比下午要热情多了。”  
奥卢斯没说话，用手掌包住alpha性器的头部转动手腕，柔软的掌心磨蹭着头部，这让alpha的性器猛地跳了一下，腺液蹭到奥卢斯的手上。奥卢斯促狭的笑出了声：“你看，水流了这么多，你比下午要热情多了。”

“啧。”  
莱斯特决定先不跟他计较态度问题，毕竟奥卢斯由于发情期泛起潮红的脸可爱的让人不忍心对他生气。但小小的惩罚也是必要的，莱斯特拍拍他的腰示意他翻身，然后在奥卢斯乖乖照做后分开他的臀缝直接插了进去。  
下午才刚做过，穴肉还是柔软的，被嫩肉咬住的感觉让alpha舒服的长舒一口气。  
但可怜的omega还没有做好准备，alpha的性器就这样贯穿了他，他慌张地想要挣扎，可睡裤被褪到一半绷住他的大腿，他的挣扎到最后变成了给alpha助兴的蹭动。  
奥卢斯张着嘴小口地呼吸，试图缓解alpha的性器造成的压迫感，身后的alpha却坏心眼的看准他呼吸间的间隔抽动起来。  
“啊！啊....咳咳....你慢点...我还没...”突然的动作让奥卢斯被呛得咳嗽，甬道也跟着痉挛一般地收缩，他感觉到alpha顶在他腹腔里的性器似乎涨得更大了些。仅是几个回合的抽插，他就受不了的伸手去推alpha的胯骨，却被alpha轻易地拨开，他听到alpha的声音在耳边响起：“刚才不是还在挑衅吗？怎么不说了？”  
奥卢斯被顶得说不出完整的句子，迷乱中抓到了精灵绑成辫子的头发，扯掉了精灵的发绳。精灵回手抓了一把自己黑色的长发，握住奥卢斯抓着发绳的手，“你这么喜欢这个发绳吗？”精灵故意曲解他的意思，“既然这么喜欢，要不要....换个地方绑。”  
说着就把奥卢斯的手往他的腿间牵。奥卢斯立刻反应过来他的alpha要做些什么，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
“不要不要不要！不行的莱斯，这个真的不行的！我不想要这个，会受伤的....求你了....”  
“嘶....好紧....”莱斯特享受着omega骤然收紧的内部，而且因为害怕，奥卢斯还在拼命往后靠，又因为大腿被绑住只能一点点向后挪动，从Alpha的角度来说就是在自己吞吃alpha的性器到深处。莱斯特食髓知味，继续吓唬他，“你看，我们在根部那里打一个结....”  
奥卢斯试图挣开alpha抓着他的手，可他怎么挣得过一个每天单手提着钻石幻仗干架的白魔法师呢！今天一天发生的事已经多到他精神能承受的极限，他甚至没反应过来alpha只是在吓唬他。害怕的情绪混乱地搅在脑袋里，alpha嘴里不停歇地冒出的一句又一句恶意的玩笑话终于让奥卢斯崩溃地哭出来。  
“不要！呜，呜呜....莱斯....我再也不敢了....呜啊，饶....饶了我吧....”  
莱斯特也没真打算太过分的对待一个发情期的omega，看到他被自己弄哭才知道玩得太过分了，“今天就先放过你好了，不要哭了。”  
他随手把发绳撇到一边，抱起奥卢斯的腿帮他脱下裤子。奥卢斯的大腿上已经被勒出了一道红印子，衬得他撩起睡衣露出的小半截腰更加白皙。莱斯特把omega的一条大腿拉起来，让自己更方便地活动埋在omega体内的楔子。  
然而奥卢斯从刚才开始就一直把头埋在胳膊间不说话，莱斯特只能听到他隐忍的呜咽声。莱斯特叫了他几声，奥卢斯不理他；莱斯特探过身子摸摸他的头，被一把打开手。  
“怎么吓成这样啊....来，看看我好不好？”  
奥卢斯把头埋的更深了些。  
莱斯特有些无奈，上一秒还在使坏，下一秒就哭唧唧，发情期放大了omega性格上的弱点，让他变得比平时更加难哄。其实这样闹脾气已经算乖的了，他的朋友凯尔认识一位omega龙骑士，发情期甚至会对他的alpha大打出手。

莱斯特决定换一种方式解决这个小问题。他摆动腰部开始浅浅抽动，右手在奥卢斯的大腿上摩挲，再滑到奥卢斯的腿间，握住他流着水的性器轻轻套弄起来。手指环住冠状沟时，他听到奥卢斯发出一声颤抖的呻吟，悄悄抬起头来观察了一下情况，又把头埋了回去。莱斯特看着他的小动作不免觉得有些好笑，他变本加厉地握住小奥卢斯的茎身，横向转动手腕，拇指按在顶端的小口摩擦。才动了没几下，刚才一直装鸵鸟的奥卢斯终于伸出手、抬起头来。他抓着莱斯特的手腕试图把他的手掰开。  
“不....嗯啊....”  
“为什么不？你不是很喜欢吗？”莱斯特揉了一下冒着腺液的小口。  
“......”因为没有回音低下头的精灵，看到他的omega一语不发又气鼓鼓地盯着他，无声地表达自己的抗议。但他刚哭过而泛红的鼻尖和脸颊看起来一点威慑力都没有，并在精灵的一次深顶后就忍不住呻吟了一声。  
莱斯特有点想笑，他放开奥卢斯的性器扣住他的手，带着他摸上他自己的小腹，“你说我进的这么深，有没有顶到这里？”  
“哼……”  
“嗯？”  
奥卢斯底下头，小声地说:“继续……动作，不要停下啊...”

“.....你这也太犯规了，总是用这么可爱的话诱惑我，”莱斯特翻身把omega压下身下，然后猛地一记深顶，“既然如此，那我就不客气了。”

 

后背位比侧面位好使劲多了，alpha打桩机一样次次撞到柔嫩的生殖腔口。最一开始奥卢斯还能跪在床上，被莱斯特这么过分地欺负了几十回合后腿已经失了力气，全靠莱斯特单手揽着他的腰才没有趴下。身体里最脆弱的地方被这样蹂躏，奥卢斯却连反抗都做不到，反而抓着罪魁祸首撑在他身前的胳膊放浪地呻吟着好爽。  
alpha的信息素越来越浓，抽插的速度突然慢了下来。奥卢斯知道那是什么意思，配合的放松身体让alpha入侵他的生殖腔。  
“啊，呜嗯...你轻，轻一点....哈啊...”  
莱斯特顶开生殖腔的入口，一股滚烫的液体就浇在了龟头上，他低叫一声咬紧了牙，勉强耐着性子小幅度的抽插等奥卢斯适应。他的气息喷洒在奥卢斯的后颈，唇齿在他的腺体上反复流连却始终没有咬下去。  
虽然他们已经互相表露了心意，但现在咬下去就是不可逆的标记，他不想在奥卢斯还没准备好的时候就生米煮成熟饭。  
“莱斯……”  
omega软绵绵的声音让莱斯特心神一荡。  
“我在。”  
“……想咬就咬吧。”  
莱斯特惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“你知道这意味着什么吗？标记是不可逆的，如果你不想....”  
“莱斯，”奥卢斯打断他，他的声音是那么柔软，又那么坚定。“标记我吧。”

“......如你所愿。”  
“呜！啊，啊啊...”alpha的牙齿刺穿了后颈的皮肤，埋在奥卢斯生殖腔里的性器抽插了两下开始胀大成结。奥卢斯本能地挣扎了几下，随后就被alpha的信息素安抚下来。奥卢斯能感觉到莱斯特的信息素逐渐和他的融为一体，他红着脸感受着精液充满他的生殖腔，眯着眼睛接受alpha的吻。  
“唔...嗯...好胀....莱斯....”  
“再忍一忍，很快就好了。”莱斯特舔过他后颈上流着血的咬痕，治愈的魔法在他手中凝结。  
“等一下！不要，”奥卢斯突然伸手捂住了伤口，“不要治好它……我想让它多留几天。”  
莱斯特在心里大喊一声可爱，表面上尽可能维持冷静地说道:“好，那我用再生让他好的快一点，可以吗？”  
“嗯....”奥卢斯闭着眼睛点点头，被标记之后，疲倦感一下子涌来，他现在只想睡一会儿。alpha体贴地摸了摸他的头:“睡吧，我会处理好其它的事情，你一会醒过来就会感觉好多了，好吗？”  
奥卢斯没有回答他，呼吸已经变得平稳。这次他不会再做噩梦了。

莱斯特从奥卢斯身上爬起来，他还有很多事情要做。他帮奥卢斯简单清理了身体，又给他准备了羊奶燕麦粥，做完这一切，他终于躺在奥卢斯的身边，开始今天的第一次休息。  
原本打算等奥卢斯醒来喂他吃东西的，可他累了一天，不知不觉的睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改了一些细节，让奥卢斯更加可爱一些。


	3. Chapter 3

　 奥卢斯打了个哈欠，睁开眼睛。  
现在是凌晨四点，天还没亮，月亮却已经落了，如墨的夜幕里星光闪烁。  
不过奥卢斯对此不感兴趣，他是被饿醒的。他在床边摸索到自己的眼镜戴上，把莱斯特留给他的燕麦粥吃了个干净。情欲的气息还没散去，但alpha的标记让他的信息素稳定下来，他的身体已经不再像之前那样难受——至少关节和小腹都不再发烫到疼痛。十星时的睡眠让他恢复了精神，大脑也在休息后重新灵活，他的实验已经到了突破口，现在正是争分夺秒的时候。  
不过嘛….他伸了个懒腰，回头看了看他还在熟睡的alpha。奥卢斯决定再躺一会儿再说。

“嗯…..”精灵温暖的身体让奥卢斯舒服的哼出声，“莱斯…”他看着熟睡的精灵，戳了戳他的脸。熟睡的精灵没有回应他，他就更加大胆的摸上了精灵的胳膊。  
“真神奇…”精灵的胳膊与他的也并没有什么差别，可奥卢斯知道以太的力量蕴含其中，那是他无法掌握、却无比向往的能力。他把手放在莱斯特的掌心，十指交叠，可他除了温暖什么也感觉不到。  
“唉….”我果然没有以太的天赋。奥卢斯有些失落的放开莱斯特的手，又把手伸向了莱斯特的胸膛。精灵的肌肉紧实，哪怕忽略以太的威力，单单是肌肉力量也不容小觑。奥卢斯的手在精灵身上肆意游走，计算精灵承受以太的最大量，无意间碰到了莱斯特白天折磨了他好久的器物。  
“！”奥卢斯这才发现精灵什么都没穿，他像是被烫到一样收回手。他脸上有些发烧，心也砰砰地跳。奥卢斯后知后觉地发现这还是自己36年来第一次真正意义的和一个alpha同床共枕，而自己刚才的举动似乎就是在无意识的向标记他的alpha撒娇。  
不过羞耻感很快烟消云散，奥卢斯回过头来。既然已经连最后一步都做了，也就没什么好害羞的了。这样想着，他继续着手上的“工作”，可尽管他努力集中精神，精灵胸膛热度还是顺着他的手转导到了他的心脏，敏感的omega因为一点点接触，开始本能地渴求alpha。  
“怎么又开始了……”奥卢斯有些疑惑地低下头，他能感觉到自己身体里那个隐秘的器官又一次打开，alpha昨天留在里面的种子流出来，“以前明明不会这么严重….是因为莱斯吗？”类信息素从不会让他这样反复的产生对性爱的渴望，奥卢斯对于这种情况没有任何经验，理所当然的把原因归结到莱斯特身上。

这其实也不能怪莱斯特，只是莱斯特在他身上留下的标记还不稳定，omega的本能正在促使他的身体发情以补全标记。

奥卢斯模糊地猜到这事和标记有关，但反反复复不知还要持续多久的情潮影响了他的工作，还是让他不满。不过这个问题并不难解决，自己舒缓欲望奥卢斯还是很有经验的，可是…..现在自己已经被标记，没有信息素的注入，哪怕自己安抚也只是治标不治本，最后还得要麻烦alpha。

奥卢斯盯着莱斯特的脸看了一会儿。他知道精灵为了给他提供足够的实验材料，已经很多天没有好好休息了，他不想打扰精灵宝贵的睡眠。可身体越来越热，而且不同于昨天，除了热之外，他还能感觉到越来越强的空虚感…..还是叫莱斯起来吧。  
“莱斯….莱斯，醒醒….”奥卢斯推了推莱斯特，可后者一点动静都没有。“莱斯，你睡着了吗？”奥卢斯摇晃着精灵的肩膀，精灵还是没有睁开眼睛。  
怎么办….  
“真是的….”奥卢斯叹了一口气，“好吧，自己动手丰衣足食。”他在床上打了个滚，躺到床边，自己把指尖探进身体。

“嗯啊…呼…”一根手指就让他忍不住呻吟，软肉饥渴的缠上手指，他抽插了几下就急不可耐的探入第二根，熟练地在敏感点周围画着圈。以前的每一个发情期都是自己这样度过，他知道怎么才能取悦自己。但这次不太一样，他的alpha就睡在旁边，羞耻感让快感变得比以前更加难忍，他已经尽力克制自己的声音，可细碎的呜咽还是从嘴角流出。  
“不行…还不够…”奥卢斯手上的动作开始变得粗暴，三根手指伸到最深处撑开，然后慢慢向下划过嫩肉，“啊…莱斯…”怎么样也不够，想要莱斯的….奥卢斯看着莱斯特，下定了决心般的，小心的挪到莱斯特边上，伸手握住了他的性器。  
“稍微用一下应该不会被发现吧…”天才的科学家得出了这个结论。

————————

莱斯特感觉到身边的人动了一下，瞬间清醒过来。  
这也不怪奥卢斯，莱斯特从来没有和人共享一张床的兴趣。可是这次，他的omega刚刚被标记，醒来看到自己的alpha不在身边一定会很不安，而且莱斯特也担心没有alpha的陪伴，标记还不稳定的omega会像下午那样信息素失控。  
他没睁开眼睛，奥卢斯也没注意到他醒了，自己爬起来吃掉了莱斯特亲手做的粥。看来味道不错，奥卢斯一点儿也没剩下，吃完后又躺回自己怀里。  
感受到奥卢斯的体温，莱斯特安下心来，发情期带来的高热已经褪去，omega的身体不再过分的发烫。虽然在这段容易怀孕的时间里，omega的体温总是偏高——但发情期最剧烈最危险的热潮已经过去….正当他这样想着，奥卢斯就戳了一下他的脸。  
“……”莱斯特没动，奥卢斯的手又滑到了他的胳膊上，最后和他十指相扣。  
真是粘人。莱斯特露出了微不可查的笑容。可奥卢斯不知为什么叹了口气，随即一把扯开他的被子，口中念念有词，就像实验一样摸遍了他的全身。  
“……”我怎么不把衣服穿上。  
在入秋的深夜一丝不挂地躺着，哪怕是健壮的成年精灵也打了个寒颤，可他的omega丝毫不在意他的感受——似乎以为自己睡着了不知道这事吧——捏着他腹部的肌肉。莱斯特模糊地听到几个他不懂的词汇以及几句帝国话，似乎与以太有关，但他是在太累了，在omega这样的摆弄下，困意还是笼罩了他。然而就在他快要睡着的前一刻，奥卢斯轻轻叫了他几声。  
“莱斯….莱斯，快醒醒。”

开什么玩笑。

莱斯特紧闭着眼睛，权当没听到。  
“莱斯….你睡着了吗？”  
睡着了睡着了，你也快睡吧宝贝。莱斯特在心里回答。  
奥卢斯见叫了他几声没有反应，用帝国话说了些什么，看样子是放弃了。莱斯特松了一口气：看来可以再睡一会儿了，虽然奥卢斯没有把被子还给他。  
不过omega没有让他得偿所愿，就在他快要睡着的前一秒，一丝呻吟飘进他的耳朵。  
他猛地睁开眼睛。

什么情况。莱斯特没动，努力用余光瞟向声音的来源，却只能看到被子鼓了一个包，抑制不住的、软绵绵的呻吟从里面流出来，精灵的尖耳朵甚至还敏锐地捕捉到了咕啾咕啾的水声。  
他的omega正躺在他旁边自慰。有了这个认知，莱斯特突然意识到刚才奥卢斯叫他起来的原因，相当超出他的意料。一想到omega红着脸忍着羞耻叫他起床的样子…..啧啧啧，才沾染上alpha的气息一天就变成这样，真是不得了。他听着奥卢斯渴求的喘息，却没有任何动作，他想看看奥卢斯能自己做到什么地步。  
“呼…啊，莱斯….”omega喊着他的名字，水声越来越大，正当莱斯特好奇奥卢斯能不能把自己弄射的时候，他听到奥卢斯的动作突然停下了，随即是窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的声音，然后，有人握住了他的性器。  
“嘛，稍微用一下应该不会被发现吧…”他听到奥卢斯这样说到。

这怎么就不会被发现呢。

奥卢斯的时间还是湿润粘滑，莱斯特猜也能猜到上面的液体是什么。随意撸动了两下，奥卢斯便松了手，跨坐在精灵身上，伸手扶住他的性器，试图把那个已经完全勃起的大家伙送入自己的身体。  
“呜….”大概是扩张的不到位，这个姿势又太难掌控，奥卢斯尝试了一会儿才成功把头部吃进去，轻轻上下动着身体，努力吞下剩下的一大半。  
莱斯特紧咬着牙克制着自己的喘息声，奥卢斯的肠肉狠狠地吸吮着他敏感的龟头。  
　　之前他都会给奥卢斯好好扩张，确保柔软的甬道不会被撑伤，他也不会太难受，可奥卢斯现在显然顾不上这点。他不得要领地活动着，狭小的内部随着他的动作收紧，几乎要把莱斯特夹射。好在omega的自体润滑足够，他还是慢慢坐到了底。  
“呜啊，痛….啊….”嘴上说着痛，可从奥卢斯硬挺的阴茎里流出来的腺液已经滴到了精灵结实的的小腹上。疼痛似乎让他更加兴致高昂，他生疏却大胆地动着腰，让寻找着最能让他舒服的那一点。这个姿势顶不到生殖腔，却能每一下都撞到肠道口深处，柔软的肠肉随着奥卢斯的动作一下一下嘬着莱斯特的性器。  
而莱斯特只能勉强克制住自己翻身压住omega的冲动，为了一时偷懒而装睡，莱斯特现在深刻认识到了自己的错误，好在omega似乎还没发现，这给了莱斯特一点心理安慰。接下来只要假装慢慢醒过来……

“莱斯….嗯啊！”对于一个整天泡在实验室的科研人员来说，这样的动作难度太大，奥卢斯在一次起身后终于没撑住身体，直直地坐了下去。莱斯特眼疾手快地伸手撑住了他的大腿，把失去平衡的omega揽进自己怀里。  
“有没有伤到？”莱斯特有些着急的问。Omega没回应他，他低下头，看到奥卢斯把脸埋在他的胸膛上吃吃地笑。

“伟大的光之战士，睡得舒服吗？”

“……你什么时候发现的？”  
“当然从最一开始就发现了，” 哪有人睡觉的时候还握着拳头、不停深呼吸的。  
即使是深夜，奥卢斯的眼睛也依然亮晶晶的，他不知什么时候把眼镜摘掉了，狡黠的目光和坏笑让alpha又爱又恨。恶作剧的成功让他看上去十分得意，“kukuku….这种程度的装睡也想骗到我！莱斯啊莱斯，你不行啊。”  
看来休息时间已经结束了，莱斯特无奈地揉了揉眉心。他坐起身来，往后挪了点，抱着奥卢斯让他靠在自己身上。  
现在，主动权过渡到了alpha手里。他先是安抚地摸了摸奥卢斯的头，又伸手按了按omega紧含着他的穴口。嗯，很好，是软的，这说明接受程度还好，里面没有受伤。  
发情期降低了omega的反应速度，直到精灵贴着他的耳朵与他调情，奥卢斯才意识到这是一个多么让人害羞的姿势。他把脑袋埋进了莱斯特的颈窝以掩盖自己发烫的面颊，随口咬了一下alpha的肩膀。  
“嘶……怎么还学会咬人了？”莱斯特的手覆上奥卢斯的后颈，那里还留着一个浅浅的牙印。  
“是你先咬我的…嗯啊，”奥卢斯抱着精灵的脖子撑起身，给他展示昨天他留在自己后颈上的牙印。随着他的动作，精灵上翘的龟头蹭过生殖腔顶到了前列腺，让他的喘息全部喷洒在精灵敏感的耳朵上。“无所谓，啊！啊啊….反正你又不会被我标….标记，也不会怀孕….”他更用力的环住莱斯特的脖颈，“哈啊…再快点…”  
怀着omega温热的身体，敏感的耳朵还在被玩弄，莱斯特勉强忍着在omega体内猛冲的冲动，握住奥卢斯的腰胯。  
他要让奥卢斯自食其果。

奥卢斯沿着精灵的耳廓舔吻，舌头在精灵的耳尖上打了个圈，握住他腰的力量猛地收紧了，可期待中的一记深顶却没有到来，精灵没出声，只是扶着他让他坐到最深。  
“半夜把我吵醒之后就不负责任了吗？你自己来，听话。”  
　　“可是我好累……莱斯……”  
　　可惜莱斯特不为所动，依然扶着他细窄的胯帮他调整位置。好逸恶劳的omega一开始对此很不满，可在他找到了让自己舒服的方式后，他便食髓知味的挣开alpha的手自己动起来。  
“嗯！哈啊，啊….莱斯，啊啊….”自己的身体只有自己最了解，骑乘可以让每一次alpha的顶弄都恰到好处的落在一小块敏感的软肉上。他的喘息越来越急促，  
汗水顺着下巴被甩到到莱斯特肌肉线条分明的腹部，再随着莱斯特的动作流下去打湿一小块床单。  
　　  
——————  
　　莱斯特帮奥卢斯拢了拢被汗水浸湿的头发，心满意足地欣赏着眼前的美景。他的omega情迷意乱地吞吃着自己的阴茎，抽插之间隐隐能看到粉色的嫩肉。omega的阴茎硬的发红，由于内部的刺激不断涌出的前列腺液甚至把他同发色一样的浅紫色的耻毛沾湿。omega的动作慢下来，莱斯特知道这是因为他已经没力气了，他能感觉到omega的大腿在无规律的痉挛。  
　　罢了，帮帮他好了。莱斯特这样想着，突然亲了亲奥卢斯的嘴角，在奥卢斯还没反应过来是什么意思的时候，就拉住他的两条大腿疯狂地律动起来。奥卢斯只来得及发出一声短促的尖叫，便射在了精灵的小腹上，有几滴还溅在了精灵的胸口。可莱斯特没有停下动作，继续折磨在不应期的奥卢斯，奥卢斯不知道自己做错了什么突然被这样对待，可推拒和挣扎都无法阻止这过量的快感，只能双腿痉挛着无助地抓紧alpha的肩膀，等待着莱斯特冲刺几下射在他的肚子里。  
　　  
　　  
“莱斯……”奥卢斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，如果不是后穴的感觉太过强烈，他都要以为刚才发生的只是一场梦。  
“醒了？别担心，你只睡了一小会儿。”奥卢斯听他这么说，又花了一些时间思考自己现在的状况。他茫然地发了会儿呆，然后思索出什么似的躺回了床上。  
　　“莱斯，你过来……”奥卢斯的声音软绵绵的，就像是在向莱斯特撒娇。莱斯特毫不起疑地把脸凑过去，听到奥卢斯耳语般地说：“再过来一点……”  
　　“我以前怎么没发现你这么爱撒娇……啊，疼疼疼……”等莱斯特再把头抬起来，右脸上赫然多了一个牙印。  
“这是对你刚才不良行为的惩罚。”  
“我投降了我投降了，都是我的错，”莱斯特把他抱在怀里，让他靠着自己休息，“你还要不要再睡一下了？现在还早呢。”  
“不用不用，我已经休息够了，反而是你应该休息一下，你一会好好睡吧，我正好看看你给我拿回来的书。”奥卢斯朝莱斯特眨眨眼睛。

果然是这样。  
莱斯特哑然失笑：“我知道了，我先给你清理身体，一会去给你拿。”  
“不用了，你去浴室放水吧，我自己去拿就好了。”奥卢斯的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“那怎么行，”你那本书还被我扔在门口的地上呢，“你现在需要休息，而且不好好清理更容易怀孕的。”莱斯特随口一说。  
奥卢斯突然停下了动作，睁大眼睛。  
“什么….”  
“怎么了？”  
“没…没事….”奥卢斯勉强笑了笑，他这才发现自己忘了这么重要的事。  
怀孕。  
类信息素和按摩棒的另一大优点就是不会让他怀孕。可莱斯特可是如假包换的alpha，他们毫无保护措施的做了三次，全是生殖腔内射，这还是他初次标记。首次标记还无保护措施的发情期过后，omega的怀孕概率超过60%，这个概率已经高到离谱。奥卢斯捂着自己的小腹，现在补救显然来不及了，他还没有做好迎接小生命的准备。

　　  
“水已经准备好了，书在这里，我抱你去浴室好吗？”  
听到莱斯特的声音，奥卢斯才回过神来，意识到自己已经发了一会儿呆。好在以前他有了新设想时经常这样，莱斯特也并没有起疑。奥卢斯摇了摇头：“不用了莱斯，我自己清理就行。你把我的书放卧室的书桌上就行，你这两天这么累，先去休息吧。”  
　　  
鸳鸯浴是多么浪漫的活动，遗憾的是莱斯特实在太累了。被奥卢斯这么一提，他才感觉到倦意席卷而来，几天以来一直缺少休息又被半夜拉起来榨精，纵使莱斯特再身强体壮也需要好好睡一觉补充体力。  
　　他答应下来，回到床上。半梦半醒之间听到的最后的声音，是浴室的门落锁的咔哒声。

———————  
谁也别拦我，我要写假孕


	4. Chapter 4

　　莱斯特难得睡到八点才醒。  
　　这一个星期，没有奥卢斯源源不断列出的材料清单，他好好的休息了一回——比起在山沟里讨伐怪物收集以太结晶的碎片，与发情期的奥卢斯每天在床上温存简直就是放假。特殊时期的omega格外脆弱，需要alpha的陪伴，莱斯特这几天就几乎寸步不离的守着他；而奥卢斯也格外地粘人，发情期减少了他本来就不多的羞耻心，omega的本能驱使他一次一次地缠着莱斯特把他灌满。  
莱斯特睡足了才睁开眼睛。华美而繁厚的窗帘将阳光封在窗外，房间里只有床头的巨龙首落地灯散发出柔和的光。他的奥卢斯戴着眼镜坐在床上，低头翻阅着那本厚重的书。光从侧面打在他的脸上，睫毛随着视线扇动，鼻梁在脸上留下的一道阴影，让他看起来安静又柔和。  
“我还以为你肯定会去实验室呢。”他伸手圈住奥卢斯的腰，“还会不舒服吗？你虽然没说，但我知道你昨天一直肚子疼。”  
“你醒得真快，”奥卢斯听到他的声音，吃惊地回过头，“之前书上明明说alpha会在omega的热潮期结束后加长睡眠的时间恢复体力呢，你还每天醒的这么早，真不愧是得到光之加护的人。至于我为什么没去实验室....嘛，现阶段已经没有什么需要实验验证的了，我需要找到最后也是最关键的一个零件.....然后你要的以太重聚仪器就完成了。”  
安静又柔和、被信息素控制而乖乖的奥卢斯在发情期结束后恢复了原样，莱斯特听着他快速地讲了一大堆，敏锐地捕捉到“零件”这个词，苦恼的揉揉额角：“那么，亲爱的，那个最关键的零件是需要我去帝国帮你偷瓦厉斯皇帝的头盔吗？”  
奥卢斯愣了一下，随即戳了一下莱斯特的肩膀：“哪有那么夸张啊，平时那些材料也没那么难弄好吗，至于这次的材料嘛....不难弄。kuku，不如说呢，对你来说，非常容易。你看，”莱斯特被他的笑声吓得身上发凉，但目光还是跟随着奥卢斯的手指落在书页上，“这本书是芝诺斯殿下给我的，据说是瓦厉斯陛下仔细研读后给了他，可他觉得没什么用，就送给我当作研究资料。这里有写到一种艾欧泽亚人运用魔法的方法：‘吸收空气中的以太在通过幻仗施放，以这种方式重新分配以太来治愈队友。’你应该很熟悉吧。　  
莱斯特不假思索地回答：“白魔法师的幻术，我就用，怎么了？”  
“嗯，没错，就是白魔法师的魔法，以太通过他们的幻仗聚合再分配，而不是直接从幻仗产生。简单地说，白魔法师的幻仗相当于一个管子，让以太定向定量地通过，虽然幻仗本身不是容器，但它只要加一个过滤装置，再配备一个收集器....以太定向重聚设备就完成了！之前我废了那么大力气设计这玩意，到最后居然发现最关键的素材就在身边。  
“所以说，莱斯，”奥卢斯认真的注视着莱斯特的眼睛，“我需要的最关键的零件就是你的幻仗啦。”他顿了顿，又补充到：“要钻石的那根。”

莱斯特的笑容消失在脸上。

“一定就要这个吗？我还有别的幻仗可以代替它.....”钻石幻仗是莱斯特几个月前跟凯尔，还有他们的小队一起突破了绝境得到的回报。无论如何，他也不可能拿这个给奥卢斯做实验的。  
可奥卢斯斩钉截铁地回答：“就要那根。这个等级的武器，品质的稍微改变都会导致以太传导量大幅变化，我一定要理论上传导率最大的这个，除非你有更好的给我。”

omega一脸正经地从上自下看着还躺着的莱斯特的眼睛，与前天晚上在alpha身下辗转承欢的样子判若两人。莱斯特知道说服不了他，发愁的挠了挠头。  
“好吧，嗯....给我两天时间，让我想想，我会给你弄一个来的。现在先不说那些了，都这个时间了，你还没有吃东西吧？我先去洗个脸，你可以先去餐桌等我一起吃午餐。”他支起身子亲了亲奥卢斯的额角。  
奥卢斯见他答应下来，满意地接受了莱斯特的亲吻，点了点头，垂下头接着翻看他那本红色外皮的书。

 

——————  
“啧，还真是.....”莱斯特心不在焉的用以太操纵厨刀把耗牛肉切成小块。  
弄来一个幻仗不难，可弄来一个那么高级的幻仗着实麻烦。之前帮奥卢斯搜刮材料的时候路过红玉海，白虎和玄武好像拜托过他帮朱雀镇魂来着？她身上应该能掉一些好东西吧....  
这一切都是计划外的，毕竟需要以太重聚装置的并不是莱斯特本人，而是他的好友凯尔。别人不知道凯尔为什么突然对以太升起了浓厚兴趣，可莱斯特清楚得很——他最近不知用什么手段让死去的爱人重现于世，但似乎只有重聚爱人的以太才能让他的爱人真正地复活。于是凯尔就盯上了奥卢斯，这个充满天赋的生物科学家。  
　　“连人造超越之力都能攻克的天才一定能找出以太重聚的方法。”凯尔信誓旦旦地说，“所以，莱斯特，我的朋友，我需要你的帮助。这个人需要24小时的监控，而我现在又没法把这个人带回家。有能力又单身……我的意思是信任，我信任的人就只有你了。”  
　　“不行，没时间。”  
　　“我报销所有他的开销，并且双倍再付你一份当作你的酬劳。”  
　　“……”  
　　“再给你买一整套蛮神材料制作的幻仗，我知道你喜欢又舍不得买。”  
　　“……成交。”

　　于是那天，凯尔带上他最精锐的队伍一起前往阿拉米格王宫。他们训练有素，并懂得保守秘密。可当凯尔单手抓着奥卢斯的领子像拎战利品一样拎起重伤昏迷的奥卢斯时，莱斯特不知怎么的竟将奥卢斯抢了过来。  
七双眼睛齐刷刷地看过来，莱斯特不知道该说些什么来打破这可怕的寂静。打破沉默的是队里的龙骑，他的目光来回打量了莱斯特和他们的战利品几个回合，随后打了个猫魅族特有的、暧昧的口哨。  
　　气氛一下子缓和下来，这群饿狼毫不留情的开着莱斯特的玩笑，莱斯特辩解的话被队友们的揶揄堵回去，最后还是凯尔开口帮他解围：“那么他就按照之前的约定交给你了，莱斯特。你可要好好照顾他。”  
　　其他六人齐刷刷地鼓掌，高兴地仿佛发生了什么大喜事。莱斯特无奈地摇摇头，把奥卢斯交给队伍里的占星照顾。  
　　他马上要踏入阿拉米格的宫殿迎战芝诺斯。  
　  
　　事后莱斯特才发现自己答应了凯尔一个如此麻烦的请求，可是他并不后悔——只是想想如果奥卢斯被凯尔带走，被利用完后扔进大海灭口的画面都会让他心颤。  
　　或许是他善心发作，或许是他一时被奥卢斯刚被捡回来时可怜的模样打动，他并没有真的拿条链子把奥卢斯绑在地下室里强迫他每天工作，而是悉心照顾有求必应每天同奥卢斯发展不正当关系……拜此所赐，奥卢斯的工作效率比凯尔和莱斯特预计的快多了，无论从何种意义上讲，莱斯特都超额完成了任务。  
　　  
可凯尔那个家伙。莱斯特难得露出阴沉的气息。嘴上说着有多需要奥卢斯，却在把奥卢斯扔给他之后居然就消失了，别说提供商量好的薪酬，他就连一块钢板也没提供过。现在也是时候麻烦他了。幻仗嘛，大不了让他从交易板上给奥卢斯买一把——听说最近工匠们研究出了性能不输钻石幻仗的最新武器。  
莱斯特将切好的菜倒进锅里，拨通了凯尔的通讯珠。

 

“你好？啊，这不是莱斯特吗？你和你的小军医蜜月度的怎么样了？”凯尔的声音从通讯珠的另一边传来。  
“劳烦您关心。呵呵，”莱斯特冷笑一声，“没有您的打扰，我们很好。只是您的以太重聚器都快做完了您都还没露面，让我有些担心您是不是忘了这回事。”  
“快做完了？这么快？”  
“快？凯奥斯！对你来说当然快。你在温柔精灵的怀里睡回笼觉的时候，我可是几天没合眼全艾欧泽亚的找一块破水晶！就是陪人探索深层宝库都有点报酬，我给你打了一个月的工，你连根渡渡鸟毛都没给我？”  
“哈？你没收到我的邮件吗？”凯尔十分困惑。  
“什么邮件？”  
“…莱斯特，你现在连邮件都不看了吗？欧米茄那边有了新动向，我发了一整套打满禁断的新装备给你，顺便还送给你的小军医的新时装——刚从深层宝库挖出来的，我都还没穿上呢。”  
“啊……”莱斯特急忙扔下刚下锅的炖菜跑到庭院门口看了看收件箱，里面没有东西。他四下张望，在围墙的角落发现了几个大包裹，大概是邮递员莫古力扔到那的。  
“......”  
“总之，”莱斯特岔开话题，“你的以太重聚装置马上就要完成了。现在需要一根品质不输钻石幻杖的幻仗做材料，你有没有线索？”  
“幻仗？为什么要幻仗？”凯尔并不能理解这两者之间的关系。  
莱斯特叹了一口气，如此这般这般如此，跟凯尔讲明了前因后果。  
“所以现在需要一个幻仗。交易板上买一把是最快的，可惜现在有价无市，也不是说买就能买到的。”  
“不用那么麻烦，我最近刚好得了个战利品，你要是需要我给你拿去就行。”凯尔干脆地说，他想了想，又补充到：“顺便参观一下实验成果。”  
“那就太好了，一会儿见。”  
“你还真不客气.....好了，一会儿见。”

 

———————  
莱斯特关上房门，奥卢斯听着他的脚步声渐远，终于松了一口气，小心翼翼的捂住了自己的肚子。  
“呼……呼，这是怎么了……”  
不对，这不正常。他想。  
异状不是刚开始的。他昨天早上醒来头就晕得要命，今早洗脸的时候甚至莫名其妙的干呕起来。回到床上躺好，那股持续了好几天的股莫名的胀痛就从小腹转来，随着他的心跳一突一突地疼，疼得他坐立难安。他只能通过看书来分散自己的注意力，可他胡乱翻阅着书，眼睛飞快地扫过一行行文字，却一点儿也看不进去。  
是因为什么呢？吃了不新鲜的食物还是着凉？亦或者是因为发情期的影响？一个个猜想被否决，奥卢斯清楚地知道自己心里已经有了结论，但他从来没有这么期待自己的猜想是错的。  
　　对于身体的种种异状，他一直尽可能的瞒着莱斯特，可是他现在实在是瞒不住了，因为身体的反应已经逐渐强到无法掩盖的地步。精灵今天早上突如其来的提问让他乱了阵脚，他只能生硬地扯开话题。天知道他当时有多紧张，好在精灵没有在这个问题上纠结。  
莱斯特的声音打断了他的胡思乱想，午餐已经准备好了。奥卢斯匆忙应了一声，披上莱斯特的外套跑下楼去，省得精灵察觉到不对上来找他。  
　　  
他不想让莱斯特知道，他觉得自己怀孕了。

 

午饭的内容是小米粥加上牛肉炖菜。小米粥里加上一点南瓜熬成金黄色，热气腾腾的牛肉里额外加了奥卢斯喜欢的蔬菜，可奥卢斯只是兴致缺缺地看了几眼，用勺子随意搅了粥几下。他已经有些饿了，可他现在什么也不想吃，什么也吃不下去。原本香喷喷的牛肉现在闻着都让他反胃，在莱斯特期待地目光下，他勉强咬了一小口卷心菜，就着粥生咽了下去。  
“怎么了亲爱的？是不和你胃口吗？”精灵不可能没发现他的反常，“如果你不喜欢炖菜的话……”  
“不是的，”奥卢斯打断他。我只是怀孕了。“我只是有点儿累了，没什么胃口，你做的午餐很好吃。”他勉强笑了笑，又证明般地吞下去一块牛肉。看着精灵关切的目光，奥卢斯突然没由来的难过：莱斯这么关心自己，自己却还要对他撒谎。  
　　  
　　莱斯特的担忧更甚。他刚起床时没注意，现在他才发现奥卢斯的脸色吓人的差。发情期才刚结束，omega脸上的血色便褪了个干净，眼眶红红的垂着眼睛，避开莱斯特的目光。虽然omega不知为什么还在强装镇定，可他紧张的太明显，明显到莱斯特隔着桌子都能看到他不自觉的颤抖着。  
　　“你要的幻仗我已经找到了。”察觉到omega似乎不想让自己注意到他的反常，莱斯特岔开话题，“凯尔正好有一个，他答应一会儿送过来，顺便参观一下你的劳动成果。如果你不舒服，或者不想见人的话，我可以让他邮寄过来，你不用勉强自己。”  
奥卢斯下意识地抬起头，喜形于色。想不到莱斯的效率这么高，他当然想立刻拿到幻仗，可是……可是他现在根本没有心思去给一个只听过名字的人介绍自己的实验成果。奥卢斯犹豫了片刻，小心翼翼地开口说：“我会准备好的，请让他立刻把幻仗送来吧。”他又吞了几口食物，小声说了句“我吃饱了”，急匆匆离开餐桌去实验室，为下午的会面做准备。  
他想一个人待一会儿。

 

莱斯特看着奥卢斯逃似的跑掉的背影，皱紧了眉。平时实验只要有任何的进展，他都会兴高采烈地给莱斯特介绍一大堆，今天却反常的不积极。仔细想想，他今天早上兴奋的样子也有些……虚弱。  
这个年轻的科学家总是怀着效率第一的信念完成工作，可这次莱斯特能感觉到奥卢斯的躲闪，他现在有些担心让凯尔过来是不是一个好主意了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　“总之，我需要医生，”良久，莱斯特冒出一句看似不着边际的话，“我需要专业的萨雷安学者给他会诊，我很担心他。”

“计划有变，你把幻仗邮寄过来吧。”  
“哈？为什么？”  
“奥卢斯他看上去有些不对劲……他好像不太舒服。”  
“不太舒服？”凯尔夸张地叫了一声，“我不太舒服的时候你可没这么关心过我，啧啧啧，莱斯特，这才一个月，紫发红眼睛的人男把你的魂都勾走了，龙男已经是过去式了。”  
“他表现得太反常了……我听说你的妹妹是一位出色的医生，你看……”  
凯尔打断他：“不太舒服我就可以帮你看看，赛尔她很忙，没时间管这个。现在，给我开门，医生已经传送到你家门口了。”  
“你的医术，”莱斯特穿过门厅来到玄关，解开门上的以太封印，“还是算了吧，别越治越糟。”  
“哼，莱斯特，”凯尔佯装生气，可精灵推开门时，入目的却是黑色鳞片的奥拉爽朗的笑脸，“好久不见了。”  
“好久不见。”通讯珠里吵架，见了面就彬彬有礼，相处久了的好友总有着特殊的相处方式。  
凯尔轻车熟路地跟着莱斯特穿过厅堂走向地下室，那里现在被改造成了实验室，但以前可是他和莱斯的战利品收藏库。他突然想到了什么，拍了拍走在前面的莱斯特的肩膀：“咱们以前都把地下室整个塞满了，你的小军医哪来的位置做实验？”  
莱斯特呵呵一笑：“你很快就知道了。”  
凯尔干咳了两声，他在门前站定，礼貌地敲了敲门，表明了身份。奥卢斯有些慌张的声音随即从里面传来：“这么快吗？天……请稍等一下！”接下来就是悉悉索索的衣料摩擦的声音，随后门打开，穿着睡衣加莱斯特的外套加白大褂的奥卢斯探出头来。他看到凯尔后明显地瑟缩了一下，又在看到莱斯特后小小地松了一口气，把门整个打开。  
“奥卢斯，这是凯奥斯.珀菲特，你应该记得他……”就是在阿拉米格皇宫里把你打昏绑走的人。莱斯特把这句话咽下去，转头面向凯尔：“凯尔，奥卢斯.亚希纳，你知道的。”  
“你好，奥卢斯先生。”凯尔风度翩翩地朝奥卢斯行礼。  
“你好，凯尔，”奥卢斯后退一步和凯尔拉开一点距离，仰着头看着凯尔的眼睛，“你来得可真快。幻仗…唔，先进来吧。”  
奥卢斯让开身子迎高大的龙男进来，又退后了一步，贴近莱斯特。虽然他现在因为身体原因单方面排斥精灵的接触，可在有危险的陌生人的场合，他还是本能的依赖自己的alpha。  
　　精灵早就从标记后信息素的连接感受到了omega的紧张，他不留痕迹地和奥卢斯换了一个位置，挡在奥卢斯与凯尔中间，用自己的信息素隔开他们。他轻轻捏了一下奥卢斯的指尖，回头冲他笑笑。莱斯特看到他耳尖慢慢染上绯红，就像被烫到一样把手背到身后，捏着自己的拳头。半晌，他才轻触了一下莱斯特的手背。  
“奥卢斯先生，”凯尔的声音打断了他们的小动作，奥卢斯慌忙放下手，却发现凯尔完全没有注意他们，而是环顾着实验室的四周。“请问，这里以前堆放的……杂物，你都清理到哪里去了呢？”  
奥卢斯瞥了两眼实验室的角落，不以为然地回答：“研究魔科学是要花钱的，这里的东西，有的卖掉了，有的被当成了实验材料，还有的嘛……喏，”他用下巴点了点墙角的书架，“因为不知道有什么用，就统一随手堆到角落里了。”  
　　凯尔对角落里珍贵的古籍和陈旧的乐谱投以同情的目光，莱斯特碰了碰他的胳膊，打断他的默哀，“凯尔，幻仗。”  
　　“啊，在这里。”凯尔回过神来，将自己背上背着的杖子拿下来，解开缠在外面的黑色绑带，露出原本幻仗漂亮的金属外壳。  
　　“这是我前几天在次元狭间中探险得到的武器，性能比莱斯特的钻石幻仗更优秀，你看看。”  
　　奥卢斯抱着幻仗平放到实验台上，拿着一个看上去随时会散架的简易仪器上上下下仔细检查的一遍，满意地点头：“不错，它的理论以太传导量应该比钻石幻仗还高一点……这个应该是可以做收集器的，让我装上试试……嗯……”他飞快地走到实验室的另一头，拿过一个盒状、金属外壳的东西，三下五除二把它用好几根手腕粗的导线接在幻仗上，又找来一个小小的底座。  
　　“嗯……应该是这样没错，凯尔先生，你可以拿出去试试了。”  
　　凯尔不解：“这东西要怎么用？”  
　　奥卢斯想了想：“就，普通的用啊，像书上说的…就是莱斯平时那样。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　发觉凯尔并没有明白他的意思，奥卢斯挠了挠头：“你不是要一个以太重聚装置吗？这个已经基本上是了。”他指着那个小盒子，“它是本体，也就是过滤器，可以过滤从中经过的以太，将他们收集起来；幻仗是通道，他可以以最大传导率让以太通过；你催动以太从这个幻仗中流转，这个小盒子就会收集你需要的以太，从这里，”他点了点盒装装置低端的出口，“从这里流出来。  
　　“严格来说这是且只是一个过滤器，但是这个东西可以最大限度的实现莱斯给我描述的功能：收集已经消散的以太，并且不使用大量的水晶。”  
　　凯尔叹了一口气：“所以它不能真正的把消散的以太重新集合到一起……”  
　　“他可以。”奥卢斯干脆地打断他，“他可以重聚消散的以太，只是量很少。但是你想要的是逆转以太的流动，而那是没有可能的。以太的流动本身具有无法影响和改变的无序性，只要消散就绝无可能逆转。这就相当于一滴墨水滴到了一桶水里，只要墨水融入水中，就没可能把这滴墨水原封不动的变回来。我们能做的，只是通过过滤和析出尽可能的还原它。”  
　　“我理解了……”哪怕早就知道了以太重聚是基本没可能的，听到奥卢斯这样说，失落还是涌上凯尔的心头，“那么过滤出来的以太要怎么收集呢？”  
　　“不知道。”奥卢斯歪歪头，“我的任务是做一个‘以太重聚装置’，不包含收集部分，一般来说，你收集的是什么的以太就要用对应的容器去装。以你的情况来看……大概是要那位精灵亲自当做容器吧。”  
　　“你怎么……”凯尔惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，想要询问莱斯特却看到莱斯特同样惊讶的表情。  
　　在他们对话时，莱斯特一直在旁边观察奥卢斯。听到奥卢斯这样说不由得吃了一惊。莱斯特总是被他的外表蒙蔽而错误的忽略了奥卢斯的聪明才智，奥卢斯知道，或者说猜到的东西远比莱斯特想象中的多得多。仔细想想，虽然奥卢斯早上看起来不太舒服，可他对于凯尔的到来一点儿也不惊讶，甚至也没有问过凯尔是谁。  
　　而且，自从奥卢斯进入工作状态，今天早上那副病恹恹的样子就消失得无影无踪，现在他看起来不像一个刚渡过发情期的omega，反而干练的像一个alpha。  
　　“莱斯特。”凯尔觉得自己应该说点什么，把这个敏感的话题结束，“我的幻术水平太差，你能帮我去试一下这个重聚器能不能正常使用吗？”  
　　奥卢斯也在旁怂恿：“去吧莱斯，我也需要看看还有没有什么需要改进的。”  
　　就在精灵还在犹豫的时候，凯尔帮着奥卢斯拎起幻仗——现在应该叫重聚器——扔进莱斯特怀里。高大的奥拉趁着身位交错的时候贴着精灵的耳朵耳语：“去吧，正好我帮你的小军医‘会诊’一下。”  
　　看着冲自己挤眼睛的奥拉，莱斯特哼了一声提着幻仗往外走。  
　　“我去后院试试。你们两个别下来看了，去二楼的阳台吧。”

——————  
　　“那么，凯尔，跟我来吧。”目送莱斯特离开实验室，奥卢斯暗暗松了一口气，“我们去二楼。”  
　　凯尔俯视这个还穿着睡衣和好友外套的、刚渡过发情期的omega。刚才他看起来一直非常紧绷，却在离开莱斯特后放松了一些。他伸手摸了摸鼻尖，像是要把莱斯特的味道扇走。  
　　他居然排斥自己alpha的信息素吗？凯尔留心观察奥卢斯的小动作，奥卢斯一回头刚好撞上他打量的眼神，张了张嘴什么也没说，只是又向后退了一步，向他做了个跟着的手势就大步向外走去。  
　　跟着奥卢斯上楼梯穿过二楼的走廊，凯尔注意到奥卢斯的手时不时地捂住自己的小腹，尤其是上楼梯的时候。哪怕他努力打起精神，凯尔还是能感觉到他的疲惫，他的信息素味也淡的几乎闻不到。  
　　奥卢斯已经对他有所防备，凯尔就没有再追问他什么。他默默跟着奥卢斯来到露台上。虽然已经入秋，可上午的阳光依然毒辣，他看着趴在对于人族而言有些太高的“矮墙”上打开笔记本写下什么的奥卢斯，为他从角落里搬来一把遮阳伞。  
　　奥卢斯点了点头，当作是对凯尔的感谢，他用笔敲敲自己记满凌乱字迹的笔记本，冲着莱斯特喊到：“可以开始了，请使用极限技。”  
　　凯尔看着莱斯特懵圈的表情，笑出了声。  
——————  
　　  
　　等凯尔端着两杯自制冰饮料回到阳台时，奥卢斯还站在那里没动，飞快地在他的本子上写下一串串的数字。  
　　“奥卢斯？休息一下吧。”凯尔把饮料放到阳台上的桌子上。  
　　“嗯。”奥卢斯一动不动，眼睛死死盯着莱斯特手上的幻仗。  
　　极限技显然没法实现，奥卢斯还是测试白魔法师的每一个技能，莱斯特又灌了一瓶特级以太药，打出两个救疗后接一个法令，终于听到奥卢斯说休息的声音。  
　　“呼，辛苦了，实战效果不错嘛……我真是个天才……”奥卢斯小声地嘀咕，抄起桌上的冰冻的枇杷果饮喝了几大口。站了这么久，年长的omega终于得到了休息的机会，他伸了个大大的懒腰，揉了揉发红的眼眶。他从早上到现在基本什么都没吃，晚上也没睡好，长时间的脑力劳动耗费了他太多体力 以至于现在竟然不合时宜的困了起来。他抬头看到站在身侧的高大奥拉，正低头看着他，欲言又止。  
　　“哦，你还在这里啊，收集器你今天就可以拿走了，具体的操作请看附带的说明，有什么不明白的可以再问我。”奥卢斯忍着头晕从兜里摸出一个小册子扔给他，尽可能不透露自己的虚弱。他现在感觉自己仿佛连回房间的力气都消散了个干净。他把自己摔到了阳台上的躺椅里，试图缓解双腿的麻痹感。  
　　“奥卢斯先生。”凯尔的声音不合时宜的响起来，眼睛都仿佛变得沉重，奥卢斯还是不得不坐起来看他，却意外的看到凯尔向他行礼。  
　　“奥卢斯先生，我一直由衷地感谢您做的这一切，这对我来说有很大的意义，”他向奥卢斯行了一个萨雷安式的礼，“并且，我还想请你原谅我初次见面时的无礼。”  
　　“你不必道歉……”奥卢斯愣了一下，他慌忙地扶着椅子勉强站起身，试图策动麻痹的双腿向凯尔走去，可眼前天旋地转，麻痹感已经从四肢蔓延到了身体，他踉跄着走了两步，视线逐渐被黑色覆盖，意识越来越模糊。再他意识到自己的状况似乎不太妙之前，便膝盖一软，向前摔去。  
　　  
—————  
　　“奥卢斯！”凯尔眼疾手快上前两步接住奥卢斯，把他平放在地上。小军医的呼吸微弱却还算平稳，只是脸色差的惊人。凯尔解开他睡衣的领口摸他的脉搏，却发现他的睡衣已经几乎被汗水浸透。  
　　  
　　这是严重的中暑，凯尔很多年以前见过这种症状。那是他才刚成年的时候，他的弟弟曼尼第一次乘船从萨雷安到海都，他领着当时尚且年少的曼尼在海都灼眼的阳光下玩了一天，晚上回到旅馆后，他的反应和奥卢斯几乎一样。  
　　这样严重的中暑在艾欧泽亚人中并不常见，究其原因还是因为艾欧泽亚人体内天然存在的以太会帮助他们保持体温的平衡；即使不幸中暑，以太同调也可以帮助他们快速回复。而曼尼由于体质原因没法使用以太，这让凯尔在很早之前就掌握了怎么不借助以太的力量治疗中暑的方法。  
　　  
　　“这，他怎么了？！”莱斯特一进门就看见凯尔抱着奥卢斯火急火燎地走下来。  
　　“他中暑了。来得正好，帮我抱着他，”凯尔腾出手，叫出自己的陆行鸟打开陆行鸟鞍囊翻找，“他是帝国人吧，以太只能治疗他的外伤，这种要用以太同调治疗的病你是治不好的，只能我来。”  
　　“你确定你会？”莱斯特把奥卢斯小心翼翼地揽在怀里，担忧之下口不择言地质问凯尔。  
　　“你这是对救命恩人说话的态度？”凯尔毫不犹豫的呛回去，“我还真会，以前拿自家弟弟练过手，去把他放床上别盖被子，我马上来。”  
　　……  
　　不得不说，凯尔的办法很是有效，虽然他下手没轻没重的。等到太阳完全落山的时候，奥卢斯的脸色已经看起来好多了，呼吸平稳的与睡着了没什么两样。凯尔帮奥卢斯把被角掖好，把一直在边上帮倒忙的关心则乱的莱斯特拉出房间，轻轻带上门。  
　　  
　　  
　　“莱斯特，他已经没事了，现在他只是需要休息。你一会给他准备点容易消化的食物，最迟后天他就会活蹦乱跳的指使你跑腿了。”凯尔很少见到莱斯特表现出这么明显的慌张，哪怕是在战场上，莱斯特也总是最冷静的治疗师。可现在，凯尔看着莱斯特强作镇定的样子，啧啧，恋爱真是能让一个人改变。  
　　“不止是这次。”莱斯特轻声说，“他最近一直很反常，我……”  
　　“我知道，最近一直不愿意吃饭，早上会不舒服……我猜还有嗜睡和头痛？”  
　　“……你这是要改行做医生了吗？”虽然不愿意承认，但凯尔猜得分毫不差。凯尔笑着拍拍他的肩膀，莱斯特赶紧捂住他的嘴让他小声点。  
　　“啧啧，当局者迷旁观者清啊，莱斯特，你自己干了什么坏事你不知道吗？”他揶揄的用手肘戳了戳莱斯特的胸膛，“他肚子不舒服，吃不下东西，嗜睡，最重要的一点是我几乎闻不到他的信息素味儿，你知道这是什么症状吗？”  
　　说到这，凯尔特意顿了一下，看着莱斯特的眉头越皱越紧，贴在他耳边说：“宝贝儿，这是怀孕的症状，你搞不好要当爸爸了。”  
　　“不可能。”莱斯特脱口而出，他回答的太急切，连声音都有些变调，他烦躁地挠挠头，“别在这里说，我们去会客室。”  
　　走廊里的灯在他们走后自动关上，会客室的灯自动亮起来，他们俩回到一楼的小会客室，莱斯特占了沙发最好的位置，坐着深深喘了口气。  
　　“总之，他应该是没可能怀孕的……”  
　　“不可能？他来了有快两个半月了吧？你难道要告诉我他的发情期里你们盖着被子纯聊天吗？”  
　　莱斯特保持沉默，凯尔见他没动静，转身抄起幻仗往门厅走去。  
　　“嘛，这件事我不评价也不参与，你自己想办法解决。总之，这玩意我先拿回去了。”凯尔拎了拎手里的幻仗。看着细长的一根，重量倒是不轻，他把幻仗向来时一样背起来，一回头看到莱斯特欲言又止地着他。空气安静了两秒，两人就这么对视。  
　　“总之，我需要医生，”良久，莱斯特冒出一句看似不着边际的话，“我需要专业的萨雷安学者给他会诊，我很担心他。”  
　　凯尔被莱斯特用那样认真的眼神盯了一会儿，看他没有丝毫让步的意思，只好答应下来：“好吧好吧，真拿你这个闷葫芦没办法。我会跟赛尔说的，我让她找个时间联系你。那就再见了。”  
　  
　　留下莱斯特一人独自沉思。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　凯尔说得没错，奥卢斯看起来的确像怀孕了，但莱斯特知道那是不可能的。

　　奥卢斯抱着一大本书，蜷在沙发上有一搭没一搭地翻着。他半眯着眼睛快速扫过一行行文字，也不在意自己到底理解了多少。反正他的注意力完全不在书上。  
　　莱斯特出门了，现在这诺大的房子里只有奥卢斯一个人。房间安静的可怕，唯一的声源来自浴室，那是冰凉的水正在充满浴缸的声音。  
　　夏秋交接之际毒辣的阳光在透过薄纱一般的窗帘之后也变得柔和，覆在奥卢斯手中的书页上。奥卢斯似乎在来到这里之后从没注意过这样的景色——现在这个时间，他往往呆在实验室里。但是现在，他有大把的时间耗在这些本来他从未留意的事情上，因为前段时间一直让他绷紧神经的实验如今已经告一段落。  
　　大概是一周，或者半个月前——奥卢斯记不清了——他正式宣告了以太重聚装置的完工，并把以太重聚装置交给了原本的委托人——凯尔，他终于可以好好休息一下。  
　　然而对于奥卢斯来说，休息反而是一种煎熬，相较于无所事事地呆坐着或者漫无目的地看书，奥卢斯更加喜欢目的明确地为了一个目标扑进实验室里。  
　　但现在，奥卢斯竟有些庆幸自己能得到空闲；因为这样，他就有了更多的时间来研究自己身上究竟发生了什么。  
　　  
　　就在那天晚上莱斯特点醒他还有怀孕这回事儿之后，不安的感觉就一直萦绕在奥卢斯的心间。哪怕之后他再也没有让alpha把精液灌进自己的生殖腔，前几次精液的量也足够让他怀孕。  
　　不会的，不会一次就中招的，他安慰着自己，我不会怀孕的。  
　　可接下来身体的各种异状似乎是在反向印证着他的猜想：腹痛、食欲减退、嗜睡、还有对alpha的信息素越来越敏感，这些症状单看似乎都不严重，可组合在一起简直就像是……omega的妊娠反应。

　　不会怀孕的，我只是太累了。他对自己说，并尽可能地与生理反应做抗争。但那些可怕的症状却越来越严重。他甚至每天早上都会莫名地呕吐，为了瞒住莱斯特，他不得不赶在莱斯特起床之前收拾好自己，省得被莱斯特看出端倪。  
　　可是隐瞒改变不了他日益衰弱的身体状况，逞能掩盖住的隐患总会暴露出来。在以太重聚装置最后的测试完成时，他终于因为失眠和精神疲劳倒在了阳台上。  
　　对此，奥卢斯坚定的认为这是肚子里的小怪物的错。他刚到基拉巴尼亚的时候不是没中过暑，可没有哪次这样严重；从前他连十数天高强度工作顶多是头晕一晕，睡两个小时起来照常工作不误，可这次只是晒了晒太阳就……  
　　‘都是因为这个小东西吸干了我的养分。’他本来就共情意识薄弱，又对怀孕有心理阴影，种种原因叠加在一起，让omega的母爱天性没有一丝一毫体现在奥卢斯的身上，反而是惊慌和害怕侵蚀了奥卢斯的感官。他就像是不知怎么就怀孕的年轻猫妈妈，模模糊糊知道自己的身体发生了变化，却不知道怎么应对，只能无助的缩在角落里舔肚皮。

　　我不想怀孕。  
　　脑袋因为发热昏昏沉沉的，但这个念头却如此清晰。  
　　  
　　等他再次醒过来时，太阳已经落山了。他睁开发痛的眼睛，第一眼看到的便是坐在床边的莱斯特。几乎是在他醒过来的一瞬间，莱斯特听到声音立刻放下了手中的书，来到床边。  
　　“我饿了。”他根本不饿，他只是不想让莱斯特担心。可奥卢斯什么也吃不下，勉强吃了几口就放下了餐具。他欲言又止，既想说我吃饱了，又怕莱斯特生气，他一时间不知该作何反应，只能怯怯地看着莱斯特。  
　　“奥卢斯.亚希纳。”莱斯特冷不丁叫了奥卢斯的全名，奥卢斯立刻垂下眼睛，以免他的紧张直接暴露在精灵面前。  
　　“你不能不吃饭。你这几天加起来也没吃几口东西，”明明是责备的话，莱斯特却说得这么温柔，“我很担心你。我知道你因为实验的事情太费心思了，你现在不舒服，只是因为太累了，只要休息几天，很快就会好的，别担心。”  
　　他顿了一下，久的让奥卢斯突然有了点不好的预感，莱斯特接着说：“当然，既然实验已经结束，我也没有理由继续把你关在这里，如果你想出去散散心的话……”  
　　  
　　“我不想。”他的话被奥卢斯有些急切的打断，但是奥卢斯却莫名地把已经到嘴边的解释吞了回去。  
　　莱斯特已经说的很委婉，但奥卢斯明白他的意思：他在问自己想不想离开这里。但奥卢斯认为这大概率是一个陷阱。他不认为莱斯特对他的感情淡薄到会放他回帝国，退一万步说，莱斯特怎么可能随便放一个知道凯尔以太重聚秘密的敌国科学家走出他的监控范围？  
　　所以奥卢斯觉得还是干脆的拒绝为好。可中暑带来的眩晕感仿佛还停留在他的脑袋里，他一时间竟没想到一个合理的解释。  
　　  
　　“为什么不想离开这呢？出去走走多好啊。”莱斯特继续发问。见他一直低着头不回答，莱斯特紧跟着追问：“一个人呆在家里多闷啊……”  
　　“那就多陪陪我嘛。”奥卢斯的思绪突然被打断，他下意识地随口回了莱斯特一句。  
　　两个人都愣了一下。奥卢斯比莱斯特更快一步反应了过来，立刻意识到自己说错了话。他可不想让莱斯特多陪他，他需要自己在家里先研究出来怎么把肚子的问题解决掉，为此，他需要大量的独处时间。没想到歪打正着，因为低烧而发红的眼眶加上病中特有的虚弱语气，听起来就像是在因为工作繁忙的alpha不能多陪他而生闷气一样。  
　　莱斯特随即露出了十分愧疚的表情，告诉奥卢斯这几天他必须出去处理之前积压的事务，没办法陪在他身边，并立刻做下会补偿他的承诺。  
　　  
　　lucky。  
　　“好吧……”奥卢斯听到莱斯特的回答，立刻露出一副十分落寞的表情，“什么要求都可以提吗？”  
　　“什么都可以，只要能让你开心。”莱斯特怜爱地摸了摸他的头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
———————  
　　  
　　于是莱斯特现在正溜进多玛的帝国据点，在这个占地方圆上千星码的建筑中寻找奥卢斯指名的材料。  
　　“这些药物大部分是盒装的，也就巴掌大，很好拿的。”他回想起奥卢斯的话。帝国仓库里光线昏暗，莱斯特对照着货品包装上的字样和奥卢斯留给他的清单，又有些担心一个人在家的奥卢斯。  
　　他最近表现得太反常了。  
　　现在想想，最一开始反常是在做爱的时候。发情期的情潮把奥卢斯的脸蒸得通红，明明内部已经柔软的打开了，他的身体却那么僵硬。顶到生殖腔的时候，奥卢斯抗拒的推着他，拒绝alpha更深的入侵。他的omega红着眼睛，嗫嚅着哀求他不要射到里面，或许是因为奥卢斯那是看上去太可爱，莱斯特并没有警惕起来。  
　　那些症状发情期时就已经初见端倪，在发情期结束后，变本加厉地爆发出来。  
　　奥卢斯以“实验已经到了关键阶段”为理由，开始整天把自己关在实验室里，并把莱斯特赶回了自己的房间，不让他每晚和自己共处一室。面对莱斯特对他的身体状况（尤其是腹痛）的担心，他总是又紧张又抗拒，反复拒绝莱斯特找医生的建议。为了逃避莱斯特的追问，他甚至更加没日没夜地呆在实验室里。  
　　消耗的热量越来越高，奥卢斯厌食的症状却不减反增。莱斯特变着法地为他准备精致的餐点，可奥卢斯还是一天天消瘦下去，莱斯特眼看着却毫无办法。  
　　莱斯特尝试过用以太的力量治愈奥卢斯，可效果甚微。就在他焦头烂额之际，奥卢斯的以太重聚装置居然完成了。这对莱斯特来说是一个天大的好消息——他终于有理由让奥卢斯离开实验室，至少在院子里走走。结果，他的宝贝一周前就为了做设备测试在太阳底下闷了一中午，最终由于体力不支昏了过去。  
　　缺水，低烧，昏睡。莱斯特在床前看着奥卢斯微微烧红的脸，几乎要被自责感淹没。  
　　都是我没有照顾好他。  
　　他好奇奥卢斯是否是因为不喜欢被关在这里，想重获自由才会这样反常。于是就在奥卢斯醒来之后稍微试探了一下他是否想离开这。

　　可没想到他只试探出一个想要他陪伴的omega。大概是激素在起作用，奥卢斯与平时理性又精明的样子相距甚远。他坐在床上，垂着眼睛很落寞的样子，表示他想要莱斯特的陪伴，打了莱斯特一个措手不及。alpha心疼坏了，可由于前两个月为了配合奥卢斯的实验，他有无数件事已经到了拖无可拖的地步，实在是需要花时间出去处理。  
　　奥卢斯表示很理解，可他垂头丧气地坐在床上的样子太过于激起alpha的同情心，莱斯特立刻表示他可以选择任意自己能做得到的补偿。  
　　  
　　原本以为奥卢斯会提出“想要莱斯特陪我出去走走”这样的补偿条件，可他显然忘记了奥卢斯从来没有按常理出过牌。  
　　“那莱斯能不能去帮我找几种帝国药品？你知道的……我最近一直肚子疼，虽然不知道原因是什么……但是如果有帝国的药吃的话，我或许会好起来。”奥卢斯可怜巴巴地看着他，“莱斯，我现在很需要你帮忙……拜托你了。”  
　　  
　　在他的omega生理和情绪双重不稳定的情况下，莱斯特不想多离开他一步，可奥卢斯那么可怜地看着他，告诉他自己有多需要这些药品，请求他把这些药品带回来，甚至还答应他在他离开的时候也会好好吃饭……  
　　看着奥卢斯可怜的样子，莱斯特甚至在一瞬间产生了“不就是几盒药吗？”的错觉。  
　　  
　　  
　　当然，是错觉。  
　　  
　　奥卢斯也没骗他，的确只是几盒药，但他没有告诉莱斯特这几（十）种药品分布在艾欧泽亚的各个角落的加雷马帝国据点中的仓库里。莱斯特一边处理着两个月以来堆积的事务，一边抽空全艾欧泽亚的找药。  
　　好在这次，他不再是孤立无援的完成这个繁琐的任务。  
　　得益于他们的队长凯尔，在他的固定冒险队伍中，他正在与一位加雷马科学家谈恋爱的事已经成为了人尽皆知的秘密。介于最近的艾欧泽亚没有什么新的险境需要这支精英队伍突破，他们队里的十来头猛兽最近都闲得发慌；在听说他们的白魔哥哥恋爱了这个大新闻之后，每个人都对此表现出了非凡的热情：为了能让他们平时冷静自持的白魔早日回家发展人生大事，他们不仅帮莱斯特处理了一大推杂事，还顺便帮他填补了不少情报上的盲区。得益于这群“热心”队友的帮助，不到一周的时间，奥卢斯列出的那张有莱斯特胳膊长的单子末尾就被快速地画上了一个又一个的勾。  
　　  
　　当然，队友们的帮助不是有偿的。  
　　“他的眼睛是什么颜色？”这是龙骑。  
　　“加雷马人是否真的无法使用以太？”这是召唤。  
　　“他欺负起来好玩吗？”这是机工。  
　　“你们打算什么时候抱个崽啊？”这是学者。  
　　“已经怀上了。”这是添乱的凯尔，“我上次去他家的时候，那个omega的反应明显是怀上了。”  
　　空气安静了那么几秒，然后伙伴们激烈的起哄声几乎震掉提供聚会场所的战士家的屋顶。  
　　  
　　  
　　凯尔说得没错，奥卢斯看起来的确像怀孕了，但莱斯特知道那是不可能的。  
　　他不想让奥卢斯（和自己）毫无准备的迎接一个小生命，为此，他早就在奥卢斯的食物里加了些避孕药。这种药物无色无味，唯一对身体的影响只是会引起性唤起——也就是发情而已。  
　　曾经，那是一种利姆萨.罗敏萨的舞女们会服用的催情药，遗憾的是由于效果一般始终未能流行起来。后来人们发现这种药有一个副作用——短期避孕，又不会对身体造成其它危害，聪明的海都人民就广泛的将其作为避孕药使用，催情反而成了它的副作用。  
　　  
　　因此，莱斯特有九成九的把握奥卢斯是不会怀孕的。而奥卢斯也从没有提到过怀孕，莱斯特便理所当然的认为奥卢斯只是身体不适，或者太累了。在奥卢斯向他提出药品的需求时，他剩下的一成担心也消失了。那样爱惜自己身体的人，又是一位生物科学家，他一定比精灵本人更知道怎么才能让自己好起来。这也是莱斯特答应出来帮他找药的一大原因：既然莱斯特擅长的魔法没法帮助他，那么就让是时候让奥卢斯擅长的科学发挥作用了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“这应该就是最后一个了。”他再次核对手中的清单与包里的盒子，确认无误后，在仓库的角落发动以太转送。  
　　他想快点回到奥卢斯身边。  
　　  
——————  
　　  
　　奥卢斯兴致缺缺地读完这一页，把书合上随手放到沙发旁边地上摞得有半人高的书推上。  
　　好在他的通用语还不错，让他能在莱斯特的藏书室里查找自救的办法。那些药品其实对于治疗他的“肚子不舒服”没有半点帮助，他只是找了个借口支开莱斯特。多亏莱斯特看不懂加雷马文字，不然他就会发现自己让他背了一大箱子各种补给用维生素回来。  
　　他想办法给自己创造独处的机会，为的只是能避开莱斯特的视线，弄清楚自己到底怀孕没有。  
　　  
　　他的实验室里也不是没有生物实验的设备。  
　　为了给实验提供资金，他曾让莱斯特从他的旧研究所中带了一些体积还不算大的仪器出来，不是因为它们有什么用处，而是因为它们价格不菲，哪怕拆开也可以卖出好价钱，为他的实验补充周转资金。现在还有一些没有处理掉的堆在实验室的角落。遗憾的是，这些机器中并没有可以检测血液或是信息素的检测仪，而他有对改装这些机器一窍不通。  
　　没有科学的办法可以确认自己是否妊娠，奥卢斯现在能做的只有等待，等待决定性的生理反应出现。可他等不及了，万一真的怀孕了，一两个月过去，信息素会发生明显的变化，莱斯特肯定会察觉到的，他无论如何也不想让莱斯特发现。  
　　　　  
　　对怀孕的恐惧让他越来越虚弱，持续的低烧还在不断消磨他的心智，在他看来，这似乎就是自己的生命力在被肚子里的小东西抽走。那天夜里他在床上辗转反侧，最后决定用点极端的办法。  
　　  
　　如果他生病了，病得特别特别厉害，这个小怪物发现这里不适合生存，或许会自己走掉。  
　　  
　　奥卢斯这样想。  
　　  
　　浴室里的镜子上一点雾气都没有，清晰地反射出他赤裸消瘦的身体，奥卢斯迈进装满凉水浴缸，闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　他在莱斯特的书架上找到一本记录部落中的敖龙族暮晖之民文化的书，那里面提到一小部分敖龙族部落若是无法再负担新生的孩子，就会让怀孕的女性‘在圣泉的水中沐浴数天’，这样‘新的生命就会重回暮晖之母的怀抱’。作者解释这是因为这些敖龙族的女性是因为在冰凉的泉水中浸泡太久导致她们流产，奥卢斯决定尝试这个目前找到唯一可行的办法。  
　　  
　　他别无选择。  
————  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本打算写个1w以内的小短篇的，没想到哇没想到，奥卢斯太可爱了让人忍不住想让他害怕让他哭（暴言


	7. Chapter 7

　　传送读条读到一半，通讯珠不合时宜的响了起来。是凯尔。莱斯特取消传送把通讯挂断，可通讯珠马上又开始响，莱斯特只好接了起来。  
　　“又怎么了我的大少爷？我这正办正事呢。”  
　　“塞尔现在就在我森都的公寓里，我把你要的萨雷安学者给你找来了。”  
　　“我十分钟就到。”莱斯特立刻改变了传送的地点，“就知道你靠谱。”  
　　————————————  
　　凯尔在刚成为光之战士没多久后就买下了这间公寓，这里楼层高、视野好、环境优美，深得光之战士凯奥斯先生的喜爱，因此他又买下了楼下的另一间公寓，专门留给来探访自己的妹妹或弟弟住。  
　　莱斯特来到公寓的门口，与门口的管理员打了声招呼。他回想着上次见到格林赛尔的场景，那时她还是个小姑娘，为了修读硕士学位跑来艾欧泽亚考察。凯尔和他陪着妹妹跑遍了半个艾欧泽亚，终于眼看着她完成了论文。  
　　如今那个小姑娘已经成了知名学者啦。莱斯特一边敲敲凯尔的房门，一边感慨时光飞逝。  
　　“来了来了！”凯尔中气十足的声音隔着门清晰地传来。面前的门被打开，莱斯特诧异地看到凯尔的头上居然缠着厚实的绷带。  
　　“你这是……怎么了？”莱斯特伸手碰了碰他的绷带，凯尔立刻夸张地叫了几声，挥开他的手，跟他说就是皮外伤，不要紧。  
　　“那你为什么不找我，或者队里的学者和占星帮你治一下呢？”面对莱斯特的质疑，凯尔干笑了两声，正准备岔开话题，一个温和的声音突然从他身后传来：“因为他受伤的理由太蠢了，他不好意思找您。”娇小的龙女从凯尔高大的身躯后面走出来，“好久不见，莱斯特先生。”  
　　莱斯特冲她行了个礼：“别来无恙，珀菲特小姐。”  
　　塞尔吃吃地笑了：“您不必如此客气，还是像以前一样叫我塞尔就行。家兄承蒙您的关照，我代表母亲向您致谢。”  
　　“这是我应该做的。珀菲特夫人还好吗……”  
　　凯尔在旁边听着他们俩寒暄了半天，实在看不下去地一左一右拍了拍他们俩的肩膀，打断了他们：“好了好了，你们俩真是一个比一个客套，快说正事吧。塞尔，我之前跟你大概说过的，你们俩好好聊吧，我先回避一下。”凯尔说着摆摆手转身回到自己的房间，把客厅留给了他们两个。  
　　  
————————  
　　优雅的敖龙族女性手捧一个记事板，坐在沙发的一端，莱斯特礼貌地跟她隔开了一个人的位置，坐在沙发的另一端。塞尔用笔尖敲敲记事板：“咱们开始吧。我就直接问您了。请告诉我您爱人的种族和性别。”  
　　“加雷马帝国，加雷安人。”莱斯特答，末了又补上了一句，“男性omega。”  
　　“年龄？”  
　　“唔……大概28、9岁。”莱斯特估计了一下。  
　　“兄长有告诉过我一些他的症状，说是‘腹痛、厌食加上头痛’，您有什么要补充的吗？”  
　　“有。”莱斯特揉揉眉心，“早上起床之后会不舒服……我是说会反胃。他几乎什么也不吃，而且他似乎很怕我知道这些症状，我每次关心他的时候他看起来都有些……害怕。他是一个非常冷静，非常理性的人，我不知道他为什么要这么做。”  
　　赛尔静静地听他说着，莱斯特看到笔尖快速地划过纸张。等莱斯特说完后，她停了两秒，说：“接下来我会问一些涉及他隐私的问题。请问他上一次发情期是什么时候？”  
　　“三周前开始的，持续了大概一周。”  
　　“好。请问这是否是他第一次直接接触alpha的信息素，或者说，在您之前他是否被其他alpha标记过。”  
　　莱斯特不太明白她为什么要问这个：“我没有在他身上找到其他alpha的痕迹。这有什么问题吗？”  
　　“有一些。您知道omega初次被标记时，怀孕的概率是非常高的，他的症状听上去也与早期妊娠反应无异。然而，”她又敲敲记事板，“您却非常肯定您的爱人绝对没有怀孕。请问是为什么呢？”  
　　  
　　一针见血。萨雷安学者不愧是萨雷安学者。  
　　  
　　空气安静了数秒，塞尔就这样看着莱斯特，等着他开口。莱斯特摸了摸自己的后脑勺，叹了一口气：“是我不好……我还以为给他吃了避孕药就没事了。”  
　　“也就是说您并没有告诉他他已经吃过药了是吗。”心虚的莱斯特从萨雷安学者平和的声音中听出一丝责备，“唉，alpha，总是将事情化易为难。不过如果是这样，大概率是假孕症状了，您常规应对，他很快就会好起来的。”  
　　“假孕？”  
　　“……您一定没有参加过三大联防军的科普讲座。”见到莱斯特露出不解的表情，这次龙女的确在责备他，“假孕是一种omega常见的生理现象。在初次被标记后，伴随着omega体内的激素水平改变，omega会产生非常逼真的妊娠反应，有些不了解情况的alpha也会误以为他们怀孕。一般来说，omega被初次标记的年龄越大反应会越严重，omega的身体代谢能力越差反应会越持久。而且他是一位科学家吧？高强度的脑力工作和缺少睡眠也会加重症状。对于omega来说，假孕就像是美梦或噩梦成真，所以总有omega被这些轻微的症状欺骗……”  
　　“不，赛尔，可是奥卢斯他病的相当重，他……”  
　　“也总有alpha过度反应，把本来不严重的症状过度处理，吓到本来就害怕的恋人。”学者一句话就把莱斯特堵了回去。“这是非常常见的应激反应，只需要多陪陪他，好好的告诉他他没有怀孕，多数的omega的症状都会随时间减轻的。  
　　“而且您说他对您的关心表现得非常反常，尤其是在您提到怀孕的时候，这简直就是教科书式的假孕症状，我认为现在已经可以下诊断结果了。”塞尔翻过她的记事板，“但是保险起见，我明天早上会去您家里给他做一个简单的体检，请您在这里写下地址。”  
　　“谢谢你，塞尔。”莱斯特冲她点点头，“对了，凯尔那家伙究竟是受什么伤了？”  
　　塞尔见他问起这个，捂着嘴笑了：“请您别在意，只是一些小事。好啦，您现在快回家去陪您的爱人吧，把他吃过避孕药的事解释清楚，然后好好认错。我明早会准时到您家的。”

　　  
————————  
　　莱斯特回到自家门口时时间还早，下午的太阳已不似中午时毒辣，而是温暖地包裹着莱斯特家的窗口。莱斯特注意到二楼卧室的窗是开着的，是他的奥卢斯难得在这个时间休息，还是忘了关窗？他把陆行鸟鞍囊中的药品一一拿出，然后拎着这一大袋子东西打开了门。  
　　“亲爱的，我回来了。”莱斯特在玄关大喊了一声。他可不期待奥卢斯会来迎接他，自己将那一袋药品放到了地下室门口，转身走上二楼。  
　　卧室地门关着，莱斯特轻轻敲门，没人回应。他打开门，看到奥卢斯正躺在他们的大床上午睡，听到他的脚步声才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
　　“你回来啦，路上还顺利吗？”奥卢斯伸了个懒腰。莱斯特勾出一个温柔的笑容：“很顺利，我已经把你要的东西……天呐，你的手怎么这么冰？”  
　　“没事没事，我最近……身体不太舒服，身上冰也是很正常的。”  
　　莱斯特有点被吓到了：“不太舒服怎么会……唔……”他双手握住奥卢斯胳膊的一瞬间，莱斯特突然呻吟了一声捂住了头部，等他再抬头时，脸上的轻松已经被复杂的神情取而代之。  
　　他深吸了一口气，严肃地看着奥卢斯的脸。  
　　“奥卢斯.亚希纳， ”他少见的叫了奥卢斯的全名。奥卢斯看着他，心知大事不好，“超越之力可以让我看到一个人的记忆，这你是知道的。”  
　　“嗯……”他的声音小到基本听不到。  
　　“别害怕，我没有责怪你的意思。因为我知道你会这样做只是因为你被吓坏了。”莱斯特坐在床边上，把他的手揣进自己怀里，“但我看到你把自己浸在冰水里时，我心里真的很难受，是我没有照顾好你才让你这么做的。所以我希望你能相信我，把你这样做的理由告诉我，然后我们一起想办法解决这个问题，好不好？”  
　　莱斯特用平生最真诚的眼神看着奥卢斯，轻轻摸了摸他的脸。奥卢斯显然被他这翻说辞打动了，已经犹犹豫豫地张开了嘴，他埋在莱斯特法袍里的手抓住了莱斯特的衬衫，然后用只有他们俩能听到的音量小声说：“我……我好像怀孕了。”  
　　果然是这样。莱斯特想。  
　　“但是你好像很害怕怀孕——别担心，如果你不想要小孩子，我不会强迫你，但你能告诉我你害怕怀孕的理由吗？”莱斯特接着问。  
　　“……”奥卢斯闭了下眼睛。他沉默半晌，最后还是回答了这个问题。“我曾经有一个beta同事，优秀聪明、极有天赋。他永远精力充沛，而且总能跟上我的节奏。可是有一天，”奥卢斯说到这，低下了头，“他的精神状态每况愈下，他什么都吃不下，不停地呕吐，有时站都站不稳。直到瞒不下去，他才告诉我他怀孕了。  
　　“他明明不适合生育，他的alpha却哀求他把孩子生下来，并把他带回家让他静养，我原以为他生完孩子就会回来。结果五个月后，他就这么死在了手术台上。”奥卢斯的眼底微微泛红，“所以在我也出现这些妊娠反应的时候，我……我真的被吓着了，我不想要小孩子打扰我的生活，但我怕你也会要求我生下来。所以我不敢告诉你，只能眼睁睁看着这些症状越来越严重，最后只能求助于敖龙部落的偏方。  
　　“莱斯特，对不起，我应该早跟你说这件事的，可我没有，还支开你让你去给我收集那些没用的维生素……”  
　　“什么？那些都是维生素？”  
　　“啊……你没看到这部分啊……”奥卢斯又低下了头，这次是因为心虚。  
　　“……没关系。其实我也有事瞒着你，”莱斯特看着奥卢斯细长的睫毛，“其实依现在的状况看，是好消息啦……你还记得羊奶燕麦粥吗？我不想让你没有准备的怀孕，就在那份粥里加了一些没有副作用的可以避孕的药物。”  
　　  
　　奥卢斯猛地抬头，面无表情地盯着莱斯特的眼睛。  
　　“但是你竟然没告诉我。”奥卢斯甚至没有用问句。他说完这句话又沉默了一会儿。  
　　  
　　然后一脚踹在了莱斯特身上。  
　　莱斯特毫无防备，而且根本没想到他能有这么大的劲，被他直接踹下了床。这还没完，奥卢斯翻身下床一气呵成又朝他腿上踢了两脚，完全不像是一直带病的样子。莱斯特躲开了第二脚，爬起来站稳，接住了奥卢斯锤过来的拳头，握住他的手。  
　　奥卢斯狠狠瞪了他一眼，重重哼了一声，莱斯特立刻松开了手。奥卢斯没管他，转身拿起床头柜上的水灌了两口。  
　　他回头看到莱斯特像挨罚的小朋友一样一动没动的站着，双手背后垂着头，不敢抬头，只能仗着身高优势偷偷瞟他的狼狈模样。  
　　他没忍住笑了：“莱斯，我们两个实在太般配了。因为自己恶劣的性格，因为同样的事情互相隐瞒了这么多天，折腾的筋疲力尽。”  
　　奥卢斯走到莱斯特身前，踮起脚轻吻了一下他的嘴角，然后把自己挂在了精灵身上：“我饿了……不不，不是这个意思，我是真的有点饿了，我们去厨房找点东西吃吧。”  
　　  
　　奥卢斯强烈要求吃水牛肩肉佐鳕鱼，但莱斯特考虑到他的身体状况最后给他准备了番茄炖蛋和千层面。  
　　他吃，莱斯特就坐在对面看着他吃，一边跟他说说话。奥卢斯细嚼慢咽，一勺一勺挖着面，听着莱斯特讲着他冒险时遇到的奇异魔法，突然一阵反胃，捂着嘴干呕起来。  
　　“咳咳……咳！莱斯……”莱斯特立刻站起来跑到他身边帮他顺气，他最后什么也没吐出来，喘了一阵后突然抬起头来。他的眼圈和鼻尖都咳红了，神情慌乱但还是强作镇定地整理好自己的餐具：“抱歉，我还是有些不舒服。”  
　　他好不容易有了点生气的脸又重回苍白。莱斯特一遍一遍地安慰他这只是正常的生理现象，告诉他明天早上医生就会上门帮他诊断。  
　　他陪着奥卢斯回到他们的房间躺好，哄着让他睡过去，然后躺到他旁边，扣住他的手。  
　　明天就结束了。  
　　莱斯特想。  
　　  
—————  
　　今天早上难得的没出太阳，是个阴天。格林赛尔准时来到莱斯特家门口，敲开了门。  
　　两位学者见面的场景倒是还算友好，莱斯特互相介绍了他们，他们俩礼貌地握了手。赛尔一如既往的谦和，奥卢斯因为身体不适而显得有些沉默，但还是足够礼貌。  
　　  
　　表明来意之后，赛尔提出要单独跟奥卢斯聊聊，被排除在外的莱斯特只能在客厅安静地等着。他很担心这两个人会相处的不愉快导致奥卢斯拒绝接受赛尔的诊断，毕竟奥卢斯在学术问题上古怪的脾气谁也摸不透。可等到他们俩从书房出来时，莱斯特居然看到两人有说有笑，讨论着莱斯特听不太明白的以太学知识。  
　　“亚希纳博士，您一定要把您关于人造超越之力的实验报告发给我。”  
　　“你等下，我去把刚才说的那本书拿给你。”奥卢斯一溜烟跑到地下室，过一会儿捧着两本书回来，把它们交给了赛尔。  
　　他们俩又聊了几句，赛尔才注意到在边上看着他们的莱斯特。她笑盈盈地看着莱斯特：“莱斯特先生，一切都很顺利。”  
　　莱斯特歪歪头，表示不解。  
　　“具体的结果亚希纳博士会跟您解释的，我的工作已经结束了，接下来就要靠您啦。”她像莱斯特行了一个礼，“那么我先告辞。亚希纳博士，再会。”  
　　奥卢斯冲她挥手。  
　　“所以……你们聊得很开心？”莱斯特玩味地看着他的‘亚希纳博士’。  
　　“没错，她真是一个优秀的学者。虽然她不是医生，但她系统地给我讲了我身上到底发生了什么，并且给了我快速解决的办法。”奥卢斯得意地仰起头。虽然他还是十分虚弱，可他比昨天更有精神了。  
　　“就是那个‘接下来要靠我了’的解决办法？”  
　　“真聪明，”奥卢斯从口袋里摸出来一个小瓶子，“我把这个喝了之后我就会重新发情，你的任务就是跟我做爱啦。”  
　　莱斯特的笑容消失在脸上。  
　


	8. Chapter 8

　　奥卢斯窝在莱斯特怀里，没穿袜子，光脚踩在精梳毛布地毯上。他刚洗完澡，头发还没干透，眼镜底部被氤氲水汽和偏高的体温蒸得泛着一层薄雾。  
　　医生告诉他消除假孕症状的最快办法就是服下诱导发情的药水。一是如果顺利进入发情期就可以百分百确定他没有怀孕；二是发情期可以让他体内因为初次被标记而失衡的激素回归正常，那些头痛厌食之类的小毛病也会随之消失。前工程师喜欢效率，在通知他的alpha后便立刻把橙色的一小瓶药剂喝了个底朝天。  
　　药剂起效前的一段时间里，奥卢斯好好地洗了个澡，与此同时莱斯特去为他准备了omega发情期需要的食物和湿毛巾。他洗了相当久，莱斯特因此腾出时间，给他烤了小蛋糕、又温了一杯牛奶。  
　　然后他们一起呆在书房的长沙发上看书。虽然莱斯特的注意力基本上不在书上。alpha们对于自己爱人的变化往往非常敏感，奥卢斯还在担心药剂是否起效，可莱斯特很清晰地感受到怀里小小的身躯体温正在不断上升，信息素的味道止不住地从奥卢斯后颈的腺体处飘来，他知道他马上就要在自己身下呼喊自己的名字。莱斯特翻来覆去地看着这一页书，多亏了奥卢斯，古代魔法第一次在他眼中变得难懂。他眯起眼睛，干脆把书合上，专心地观察奥卢斯。他的omega没有抱着平时那些大部头的书，而是专心翻阅着一个印有卡通图案的小册子。他把奥卢斯的额发挽到耳后，凑过去亲了亲他的耳廓，他的omega咕哝一声，顺势把小册子举到他的眼前：“莱斯特，这个词是什么意思？”  
　　莱斯特后来才知道，奥卢斯的通用语是他自学的。加雷马帝国关于以太学的相关书籍少得可怜，为了继续他的研究，他只能自学了通用语和萨雷安文字，这也就导致了他虽然能够看懂复杂的专业书，但却没法拿捏准确一些日常用词。  
　　莱斯特仔细看了看他指着的小字：“啜泣。是哭的意思，你这是在看什么呢？”  
　　“赛尔给我的。”奥卢斯合上小册子给莱斯特看封面上可爱的图案和标题——《构建家庭的第一步：你必须知道的关于发情期和标记的小知识》左下角印着三大国联防军的军徽。他重新翻回刚才那一页：“这里有讲关于假孕的事情，上面说，假孕之后的第一个发情期，omega潜意识里还会认为自己正在妊娠，会尽力保护自己怀着孕的生殖腔，因此他们会在alpha在进入生殖腔的时候抗拒、啜…啜泣、哀求alpha不要继续。这都是正常现象，无需担心，alpha适当安抚后继续下一步即可。”奥卢斯念给alpha听，“说实话，我不明白。怀孕与否在发情期来的时候就已经非常清楚了，为什么还会认为自己正在妊娠？激素反应强到能在个体清醒的时候影响主观意识，这本书居然没有解释原理，真是不负责任。”  
　　莱斯特哑然失笑：“亲爱的，别介意，这只是写给冒险者的科普读物，作者大概也没想到有一天居然会被一个天才生物学者翻阅。你身上好热，要不要先回二楼休息？你可以在房间里读完剩下的。”  
　　奥卢斯对他的恭维很满意，冲着他挥挥手，看上去有点高兴：“好吧，回房间。唔，你可以抱我吗？药剂起效了，我的腿有点使不上劲。”  
　　  
　　这次的发情期来得比上次猛烈，几句话的功夫，奥卢斯就陷入了一阵高过一阵的潮热。  
　　奥卢斯不喜欢这种感觉，这总能让他回忆起他年轻时一个又一个糟透了的发情期。  
　　加雷马帝国终年寒冷，他的小公寓里唯二的热源只有一个烧不热的小炉子和他自己。那时候奥卢斯才刚从学校毕业，高昂的学费掏空了他的积蓄，跟家里不合的他也得不到家人的额外资助，他没钱打抑制发情期症状的针剂，只能硬捱过去，缩在他还算暖和的被子里因为可怕的情潮瑟瑟发抖。  
　　药房能买到的按摩棒都是适合一般加雷安人体型的尺寸，但哪怕最小号对于他的体型来说也太大了，他只能尽量用手指让自己放松，然后忍着眼泪把狰狞的凶器捅进娇嫩的甬道。很大，很疼，对他来说过分粗犷的震动每次都会震得柔软的生殖腔出血，但他没有其他选择，只得在疼和爽的缝隙间艰难地喘息。  
　　白天尽可能的用昏睡度过，这样才能保证他的味道不透过门缝和薄薄的窗户飘到街上去。有了夜幕的掩护，他才敢稍微呻吟出声，尽量避免引起周围居住的alpha的注意，可即使是这样，也会有夜深醉酒的alpha扔石头砸他的窗户，吓得他只能无助地把自己缩成一小团，拉紧窗帘，默默祈祷窗外的陌生人没有醉到顺着味道来敲他的门。  
　　砰，啪。石头砸在窗户上的声音早在他成为正式研究员，搬进温暖舒适的新家后就远离了他，可每次发情期的潮热袭来时，他总能感觉自己回到了那间冰冷的公寓里，受困于他从未见过的陌生alpha。  
　　  
　　“唔……”恍惚间莱斯特已经抱着他回到了他的房间，壁炉烧得正旺，窗帘都拉上了，几盏小灯发出的昏暗灯光和空气中的奶香味把他从梦魇中拉回现实。莱斯特把他放到床上，从另一边爬上床，将他拢近怀里。  
　　莱斯特用手顺着他的头发，低头看着他的眼睛：“先躺一会吧，等你准备好了我们再开始。”他把奥卢斯的小册子从床头拿来，可奥卢斯没有接，而是把它推回了莱斯特手里：“不想看。你来给我念念好吗？我看到第17页了。”  
　　“好。”omega软绵绵的祈求让他没法拒绝，莱斯特翻到第17页，清了清嗓子，“进入生殖腔后，omega往往会被刺激的流泪，有时会伴随机械性的肌肉痉挛。此时，alpha的安慰和亲吻往往会让他们重新放松下来……”莱斯特的声音愈发低沉，读到这，他轻轻亲了一下奥卢斯的额头。奥卢斯没想到他会这样，在他的嘴唇落在天眼边上时呜咽一声，半睁开眼睛看着莱斯特英俊的侧脸。  
　　“大部分omega都会在alpha开始下一步动作之前平静下来，打开自己让alpha在生殖腔成结，但……也有小部分怎么也不听话，这时候alpha可以继续安抚omega，吻遍他的全身直到他融化在身下；或者进入他的生殖腔抽插，让他爽到忘记害怕；还可以咬住他的腺体用信息素强迫他安静下来，然后在他的腔体里灌满精液。亲爱的，”他慢慢贴近昏昏欲睡的奥卢斯的耳朵，“你更喜欢哪一个呢？”  
　　“嗯……我喜欢……嗯？”奥卢斯被他的语调引得迷迷糊糊，听到最后一句才反应过来莱斯特在说多下流的台词，脸一下子红到耳朵尖，“你！书上要是真这么写的我把书吃下去！”  
　　阴谋得逞的莱斯特满意地欣赏奥卢斯涨红的鼻尖，继续坏心眼地追问：“你还没告诉我你喜欢哪个呢？想让我吻遍全身，还是射在里面？”  
　　奥卢斯一把把莱斯特手里的小册子抢走扔到远处，然后翻身背对他：“不知道！”  
　　“不知道的话，我就自己一个个试了？”他从背后抱住他的omega，解开了他睡衣的一颗扣子，亲吻他裸露出来的肩膀，“可以吗？”  
　　奥卢斯把头埋在手臂和枕头中间，缓缓点了点头。  
　　  
——————————  
　　奥卢斯没想到莱斯特真的照做了。  
　　从落在肩膀上的吻开始，莱斯特伏在他身上，用牙齿解开他睡衣的扣子，在被子下亲吻他的脖颈，沿着锁骨舔舐；然后再向下，对着敏感的乳头轻呵了一口气。奥卢斯慢慢收紧了抓着莱斯特头发的手，不自觉地往下按，可期待中的吸吮并没有出现，坏心的alpha继续向下，在小腹处虔诚地停留，留下一个泛着水红的吻痕。奥卢斯的裤子早就被踢到床下，这也方便莱斯特分开他的腿，轻咬他的大腿根。omega已经把身下的床单打湿了一块，高寒地区植物特有的清香味道信息素充斥着莱斯特的大脑，他用舌尖触碰奥卢斯流着水的顶端，含住他的性器。  
　　奥卢斯几乎是在一瞬间抓紧了他的头发。莱斯特慢慢吞到底，小幅度地活动着头部，口水打湿奥卢斯浅色的耻毛。他以前从没被这样对待过，不知道该怎样处理这样过量的快感，只能被莱斯特的动作激得发出可怜的哭喘。直到奥卢斯快要射出来，莱斯特才决定要放开他，吐出来之前还狠狠地吸了一口敏感的顶端，如愿以偿地听到了omega骤然升高的呻吟。他从喉咙深处发出低沉的笑声：“第一个选项的感觉怎么样？”  
　　“呜……莱斯……”奥卢斯还抓着他的头发，原本的辫子已经被他弄得松松散散，莱斯特干脆扯下发绳扔到一边，重新压回奥卢斯身上。  
　　他的omega真如他所说的一样化在身下，莱斯特轻吻掉他眼角生理性的泪水，贴着他的耳朵说：“那我就继续下一步了，可以吗？”  
　　奥卢斯轻喘着调整呼吸，有些胆怯又期待地看着莱斯特，用只有他能看到的幅度点了点头，“你慢一点，我今天有点太……太兴奋了，太激烈的话会流血的。”  
　　莱斯特用吻回答了他。唇齿相交间，alpha让人安心的信息素被送进奥卢斯嘴里，他呜咽着环住莱斯特的脖子，任由alpha微凉的手指侵入自己湿热的甬道。alpha如他所愿的，用恰到好处的速度开拓着高温湿滑的内里，一寸一寸埋入手指，指腹绕着敏感点轻柔又不容拒绝地按压，帮助他放松微微收缩的软肉，另一只手垫在他的脖颈下，按揉他颈后发涨的腺体。莱斯特上次在那里留下的记号已经愈合了，不留任何痕迹，此刻正是再留一个标记宣示所有权的好时机。alpha的犬齿在那片敏感的皮肤上带有威胁性的停留，但他没有立刻咬下去，他决定把这一步留到最后。  
　　“呜……那里……”在莱斯特加入第三根手指，按压生殖腔下方柔软的凹陷时，奥卢斯的甬道突然收紧，他被吓到一般向后缩了缩，因为莫名的恐惧皱起眉毛，有些不知所措。  
　　“嘘……没事的，别紧张。”他抽回左手，引导奥卢斯放开紧抓着的床单，与他十指相扣，拉着他的手亲吻他的指尖，“别怕，看着我。”  
　　“可是……我也不知道为什么，那里……”omega有些混乱，不知道该怎么表达自己的感受。莱斯特按到那里时并没有疼，但他突然有种恐惧感，就好像莱斯特的指尖变成了刀子抵在那一样。他都不敢肯定那一瞬间的感受是不是错觉，偏偏莱斯特还那么温柔的看着他（不要着急，慢慢说，没关系的），让他更加不确定刚才是不是只是紧张引起的神经痛。  
　　“莱斯，继续吧，”应该只是错觉吧，“可以进来了。”  
　　“好。”他的alpha抽回手指把住他的大腿，温热的体液蹭到在他的腿上，“痛的话就说，你随时可以叫停。”  
　　他的alpha多温柔啊，这种时候也没有放开他的手，奥卢斯想到，可他很快就没空琢磨这些了，他温柔的alpha炙热的阴茎正坚硬地抵在他的穴口，试探着撑开那里。他尽可能的放松自己，他的alpha也配合着找准时机，在他的下一个深呼吸间没入了四分之一。  
　　“啊！莱斯……哈啊，啊……”就算准备的再好，真正的阴茎也比手指刺激的多了，莱斯特进来之后就停下了动作，一边轻啄他的嘴角，一边摩挲他的大腿，给他时间缓冲，等他放松下来后缓缓地动起来。  
　　莱斯特没有进入的太深，只是在浅处顶弄最敏感的那几个点，让身下的omega哀叫连连，涨的发红的性器顶在他的小腹上，红着脸求他深一点。可他这次没有依着奥卢斯，继续又轻又快的撞着浅处的软肉，直到逼出奥卢斯带着哭腔的呻吟，大腿夹紧了他的腰，射在他的腹肌上。  
　　高潮过后的omega看上去格外美味，莱斯特满意地凑过去亲了一下他的脸颊。奥卢斯浑身泛着红色，眼框里包着生理性的泪水，虽然已经是一副被狠狠欺负过了的样子，还是跟莱斯特表示自己没事，让他继续下去。  
　　“但是你不能在这样了。”奥卢斯一字一顿地说，“我太兴奋了生殖腔会出血的，倒时候你肯定又会吵吵嚷嚷的。”  
　　莱斯特很庆幸自己是第一个发现奥卢斯发情期中还一本正经的样子这么可爱的人。他又跟奥卢斯交换了一个吻：奥卢斯发情期间所有的问题都可以这样回复，这个一键回复虽然很随意，但确实非常有效。奥卢斯嘟囔着莱斯特犯规的行为，却还是老实地用腿夹住莱斯特的腰，放松身体，迎合着莱斯特新一轮的入侵。  
　　明明也没有做过几次，但莱斯特已经摸清了奥卢斯最喜欢的律动方式，omega热得快要融化的甬道随着他几浅一深地抽插绞紧了他，不住地把他往里面吸。奥卢斯独特的嗓音很适合演讲，也同样适合呻吟，他把头埋在莱斯特的肩膀上，鼻息打在精灵敏感的长耳朵上，每一丝气音都被莱斯特清楚地听到，换来一次次更深入的抽插。  
　　直到奥卢斯又一次被他弄到没力气握住他的手，他才停下来安抚地吻了吻奥卢斯的眉心，收着力道抵住了生殖腔的入口磨蹭。  
　　他的omega发出一声很小，很轻的呻吟，慢慢睁大眼睛。  
　　  
　　莱斯特本能地感觉到怀里的人不太对劲。他刚想开口询问，一抬头就看到了奥卢斯被吓坏的表情，他的omega一副快哭出来的表情，连声线都变得颤抖：“莱斯，不要……不行……”  
　　“怎么突然……？是我弄疼你了吗？”莱斯特摸着他的额头安抚他，柔声说。  
　　“不……我不知道，莱斯，对不起……”奥卢斯发出一声可怜的啜泣，“我也不知道怎么了，但是，呜啊……”  
　　奥卢斯委屈地掉着眼泪，眨巴着眼睛避开莱斯特的目光。莱斯特这时突然灵光一现，想起了那本小册子上的话。  
　　‘……omega会抗拒、啜泣、哀求alpha不要继续……’  
　　“亲爱的，你还记得你的科普读物吗？”莱斯特亲亲他的耳尖，“那上面好像提到过，这是激素引起的正常生理反应，对不对？”  
　　奥卢斯眨眨眼睛，努力回想小册子上的话，含着泪水稍加思索后又使劲摇头：“我知道，可是这不一样，我感觉……”最后几个字的声音小到听不见，但莱斯特通过口型判断出他说的是‘我感觉我怀孕了’。  
　　和书上说的一字不差。莱斯特还记得后面的内容是‘稍加安抚，直接继续’，可莱斯特看着奥卢斯哭红的眼睛，既有些不忍心，又感觉到自己内心深处的欲望正在蒸腾着撕破他温柔的表皮。  
　　他捏了一把奥卢斯的下巴，嘴上说着安慰的话，下半身却撞了一下那个脆弱的入口。奥卢斯哀叫一声，伸手去推莱斯特的胸膛，可他显然不是比他高了十七星寸还沉了快一百星磅的alpha的对手，他的阻挠并没有起到任何作用，还被alpha抓住了另一只手，压在了身侧。  
　　“大声一点。”莱斯特用最温柔的声线要求道，同时威胁的顶了顶胯，“感觉什么？”  
　　“啊啊啊，别，我感觉……感觉自己怀……呜，求你了……啊！”他磕磕巴巴的陈述和哀求被莱斯特用另一个深顶打断，这次莱斯特佯装着退出来，在退到穴口时撞了回去。奥卢斯被他撞得猛地收起腿，又讨好的蹭了蹭莱斯特的腰，他不知道为什么一向温柔的alpha会突然这样欺负他。  
　　“怀什么？”莱斯特不顾奥卢斯战战兢兢的眼神，残忍地抵住生殖腔口磨蹭，“说出来，好好地告诉我，为什么害怕？”  
　　莱斯特满意地看着奥卢斯崩溃的泪水在眼中翻滚。“莱斯，对不起……你不要生我的气……”  
　　“亲爱的，我……”看着奥卢斯可怜哀求的莱斯特有些心软，可奥卢斯的下一句话又将他带到了忍耐的边缘。  
　　“求你别伤害我的孩子，啊啊——”在他大声哭叫出最后一个字时，他的alpha终于撞进了他的生殖腔，并立刻开始抽插，丝毫没给他喘息的余地。害怕和快感同时最大量的涌进奥卢斯的四肢百骸，几乎要让他失控。他死死环住莱斯特的脖子，咬住他的肩膀试图克制自己的呻吟，可这只是让他的声音以一种更加放荡的方式从唇齿之间溢出，传进alpha的耳朵。  
　　肩膀上的疼痛更加刺激了莱斯特，他单手握着奥卢斯的腰凶残地律动，大开大合的在更热更软的生殖腔内操干，逼着奥卢斯在他背上留下一道道抓痕。奥卢斯的内里痉挛着收缩夹紧他，他适时地握住奥卢斯滚烫的性器挤压，让omega又一次射在他的小腹上。莱斯特稍微放慢的速度，自己的阴茎正在突突的跳，他知道自己马上就要成结。  
　　本能让他紧咬着牙关，莱斯特让瘫软在床上的omega微微侧过脑袋，露出后颈的腺体，他用牙齿轻压上那里，停顿了两秒，刺穿了那里肿胀发红的皮肤。  
　　成结射精最少要持续十来分钟，但咬腺体注入信息素十秒钟就足够。莱斯特收回牙齿之后平复着自己的喘息，恢复了平日温柔的样子，他换了个姿势，抱着奥卢斯侧躺下来，帮他梳理刚才蹭乱的头发。  
　　他的omega刚哭过，鼻尖和额头还泛着粉色，眼角的泪痕和下巴上的水渍把他的脸弄得乱糟糟的。他似乎才意识到已经结束了，有些茫然地低下头，看着自己湿乱的腹部。他摸了摸腰侧的指痕，一边抹掉眼泪，一边颤抖着手用袖子去擦拭留在小腹上的精液。  
　　莱斯特这才意识到自己刚才有些过火了。他的omega被刚才激烈的性爱吓到，以至于现在有点没回过神来。他握住了奥卢斯胡乱擦拭的手，亲吻他的耳廓：“别害怕，没有人会伤害你的。已经结束了，你今天做得很棒。”他贴着奥卢斯的耳朵安慰他，侧身拿起床头准备好的湿毛巾帮奥卢斯擦干净小腹上的痕迹，慢慢引导奥卢斯回神。  
　　奥卢斯的眼睛过了一会儿才慢慢恢复焦距。小腹上的精液和汗水被清理干净，只剩下莱斯特先前留在那的一个粉色的吻痕。他懵懂地伸出手按在那里，听到身后的精灵低沉的笑声：“已经不会痛了，对吗？”  
　　“但……”奥卢斯的神情还有些许恍惚，他顿了一会，努力消化莱斯特的话。  
　　“但我哪儿都难受，”奥卢斯把尾音拖得很长，听上去是真的累了，“之前的时候是，现在也是，只是疼得地方不一样了。”他拉着莱斯特的胳膊垫到自己的脖子底下，找了个舒服的姿势，“之前是脑袋和肚子，现在是腰和腿……对了，这几天我的胸一直超级涨，但我没告诉你，因为我知道你一定会……对就是这个表情，别揉……但是现在也还是好涨，根本没有好转。”  
　　“我以前都不知道……”莱斯特反握住奥卢斯护在胸口的手，亲吻他的手背，“ 我的亚希纳博士这么爱撒娇。等这次发情期结束，我们一起出去转转怎么样？你会喜欢利姆萨.罗敏萨的大海……和偏属性水晶污染的地貌的。”  
　　“再说吧……”他的亚希纳博士揉了揉眼睛，“我现在只想洗个热水澡。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇已经被我遗忘许久，偶然一条评论让我突然想起把他填完。感谢大家看完我的黄色废料。


End file.
